Terrified
by koichii
Summary: The prince of Teiko spies on Seirin Kingdom only to fall in love with the lovely bluenette Kuroko Tetsuya. What happens if Kuroko discovers his lies? And what about the brewing war up ahead?
1. Blind Date

**A/N: **Yow! Koichii here again! Ruusunen got positive feedbacks (I'd like to think so lol) so here I am again with my second AkaKuro fic and it's multi-chaptered! It may contain 12 to 14 chapters, I'm not sure yet but I'm already on chapter 10 and it's near its end so yeah... chapters will not exceed 15. :D

This is just a test for another longer fic of mine (also AkaKuro). This has a very weird plot and inspired (sort of) by Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny. ^^

If you don't like it, please go back to the main menu. Flames aren't welcome as of now. Haha! And please tell me honestly what you think of this fic.

Pairings: AkaKuro (main), AoKise, sort of Kagami x Alex... sort of. :P

Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine. Cover photo belongs to akicchi of tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"You said it again, my heart's in motion..."_

"What do you say to a blind date, Kurokocchi?" a pretty blond male asked a teal-haired teen while they were having lunch at the rooftop that noon.

"Huh?" the teal-haired teen, known as Kuroko Tetsuya, mumbled with a questioning expression on his usually poker face. "Blind date? Are you going on a blind date, Kise-kun?" he asked, knowing fully that his blond best friend was already going out with a schoolmate of theirs, a senior to be exact. "What about Aomine-kun?"

Kise shook his head while waving his hands frantically. "No, no! You've got the wrong idea, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi and I are still together. It's you I'm setting up for a blind date," he said.

"No," was the bluenette's automatic reply before taking a sip of his precious vanilla milkshake. Why in the world would he go out on a date with someone he doesn't even know?

"Aw, come on, Kurokocchi~! Please?" the blond goaded as he looked at his teal-haired best friend with the best teary puppy eyes he could muster. He needed to have him saying yes after all the trouble that Aominecchi would undergo just to convince his friend to say yes. _If only Kurokocchi knew who's going to be his blind date. Say yes, Kurokocchi~! Please~!_

Kuroko stared at Kise silently, not really bothered by the blond's puppy eyes. He could say no again and that would be the end of it but he knew that his best friend would most likely be pouting at him for the rest of the week, just like what he did when the bluenette refused to go with him to the newly-opened theme park three months ago. Wincing a little bit at the memory of a sulking Kise, Kuroko reluctantly made up his mind. "Okay, I'm going, Kise-kun," he said which had the blond perking up. "But don't expect anything from this. You know I already like someone else," he added as a certain redhead flashed in his mind.

Kise nodded though he couldn't help but say, "But he doesn't even know you!" He shrieked when Kuroko threw his now empty cup at him, hitting him dead center on the forehead. "Kurokocchi, you meanie!"

"Serves you right, Kise-kun," Kuroko said indifferently though deep inside he could feel the ache of knowing that the blond was absolutely right. The object of his affection doesn't even know he exists.

* * *

"No," a red-haired male muttered as he aimed for three points on the part of the court he was standing in. A cheer from a group of female students watching him was heard when the ball he threw went straight to the ring. "You set me up on a blind date, Daiki?" he repeated, voice calmer than ever which sent shivers up the spine of his tanned friend.

Aomine sighed as he nodded, silently contemplating on the scenario of his upcoming death in Akashi's hands. He cursed Kise in his mind though he knew it was mostly his fault for not having the strength to say no to his adorable boyfriend. "Yeah, you see, Kise has this best friend. He never goes out on a date and Kise just wanted to help," he explained, hoping against hope that it would satisfy Akashi that the redhead would spare his life.

Akashi raised an eyebrow as he got another ball and dribbled it lazily. He and Aomine were just spending time on the gym during lunch break, trying to find something to do to kill their time. Lucky for them, the basketball team lent them a ball. "And you set me up with a guy?"

The tanned teen raised both of his hands in surrender as he took a step backwards. "It wasn't my idea. It was Kise's," he began, mumbling a silent apology to Kise. "Besides, you don't seem to take interest in girls."

"So you instantly assumed that I was homosexual?" Akashi asked, making a mental note to kill Ryouta later.

"No, no! It's not like that, Akashi," Aomine instantly answered, contemplating on what to say next so as not to provoke this trigger-happy friend of his. "I know you're not really fond of dating and romance and I know, too, that you don't care what the person's gender is. It's just that Kise said you two would look good together and I... agree with him. Tetsu's personality would really complement yours."

"Tetsu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, that's his name," Aomine replied, barely able to keep himself from blurting out that the bluenette has liked Akashi ever since he saw the redhead at the library. Of course, he knew about it. Kise told him. "Please agree with me, Akashi. Ryouta would surely be mad at me if I fail to convince you."

"And why would I care if Ryouta would get mad at you, Daiki?"

Aomine sighed in frustration. Akashi Seijuurou is impossible. He wondered why they became friends at all. "Fine, I'll treat you to dinner for the whole month if you agree with the blind date."

"Make it two."

"B-But..."

"Two."

"Okay, okay!" Aomine scratched the back of his head as he decided to give in. Seeing Ryouta happy and saving his own life at the expense of his two-months worth of allowance was worth it. He really hoped that Akashi and Tetsu would hit it off or else everything would just go to waste and he'd be the one having too much to lose.

"Don't forget I still have to punish you for setting me up on a blind date, Daiki."

Well, at least he'd managed to make The Akashi Seijuurou say yes before he died.

* * *

"Why here?" Kuroko asked when Kise and him arrived into a bar that night. Though he's already turned 18 a month ago and technically legal to be inside a bar, he just didn't fancy going into noisy and crowded places like this where alcohol and hormones were oozing. "You didn't tell me the meeting place is in a bar." Had he known earlier, he would've backed out. Is the person he's going on a blind date with a party animal? If yes, then Kise was just completely wasting all of their times.

The blond smiled at Kuroko's question. "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you, Kurokocchi but yes, we'll be meeting them here."

"Them?"

"Yep!" the blonde replied cheerfully as he nodded. "Aominecchi's with your date. Come on, let's find them!" Then before the bluenette could protest, Kise began dragging him deeper into the lively crowd.

* * *

As what he told Aomine, Akashi showed up at the bar that night. He was scowling slightly as he made his way inside, the aura he's giving out helped him fend off those who were itching to lay a hand on him. He hated noisy and crowded places like this. _I'll kill Daiki if there are enemies here and we end up in an ambush, _he thought darkly as he scanned the surroundings for his 'date' and for potential enemies.

Almost all people who saw him practically drooled at the sight of the redhead, men and women alike, though Akashi just ignored them. He's long used to his effect on people especially if he makes it a mission to charm them. He wasn't the tall, bulky type but more on the small, lean-yet-muscles-are-in-the-right-place type. And the unnatural colour of his hair and his equally ruby red eyes added to his attractiveness. But what really drew in people most was the mysterious aura that he possessed. Akashi Seijuurou was always surrounded by an enigmatic aura that when factored in with his devilish looks and intelligence was a deadly combination.

However, his physical looks wasn't the only one that's deadly about him. Akashi was actually the son of the late king of the most powerful kingdom in the world, Teiko. He's also the captain of Kiseki no Sedai, the five-person elite of the elites offense and defense force of Teiko in which Aomine was also a part of. Currently, they're here in the kingdom of Seirin to observe the surroundings and take note of anything suspicious. Being the most powerful country, Teiko bore the responsibility of overseeing the welfare of the whole world and just a year ago, some suspicious activities in Seirin warranted a very discreet investigation.

Apparently, Teiko's spies in the kingdom reported that Seirin was making nuclear weapons that could wipe out a whole country when set off. Akashi and Aomine were sent to look into this matter but for a whole year of staying at Seirin, they didn't see anything that's remotely close to the report making them think that it was all just a hoax. The redhead would have liked to return to Teiko but couldn't do so without any orders from his superior. Technically, he's everybody's boss in Teiko but since he wasn't of age yet to formally inherit the throne, an OIC was acting as king until Akashi turns 21 in two years time.

Back to the present, Akashi looked around once more, hoping to catch either Aomine or Kise or even his blind date whom he doesn't know what looked like. He only know his name, Kuroko Tetsuya, and nothing more. _I'm so going to kill Daiki, _he mused as he opted to head to the bar where a bartender was busy mixing drinks. After ordering, he turned his head to his right only to be surprised when he noticed that he wasn't alone. A boy with teal hair about his age was sitting on the stool beside him with his back to the redhead. The oblivious bluenette was staring at the sea of people grinding to the beat of the loud music. He was just wearing simple clothes that made him look smaller and even paler, making Akashi want to sink his teeth onto those exposed creamy white neck and mark the other as his. The bluenette looked very appealing from behind, intriguing Akashi even further. How come this boy, with a very low presence, was able to catch The Akashi Seijuurou's attention? _I wonder what he looks like._

Then as if answering his silent question, the boy turned around and looked at him. Akashi thought that the bluenette must've felt him staring and he felt like hitting himself for not caring if he was caught at all. He saw the bluenette's pretty teal orbs widening in surprise before a huge blush adorned his cheeks, making the redhead curious again. "It's rude to stare, you know," the bluenette said in a monotonous voice that matched his equally monotonous expression.

But despite of the bluenette's obvious lack of facial expressions, Akashi couldn't help but smile. If the boy looked appealing from behind then he's downright edible up front. The boy have short teal hair, the same colour as his eyes. Thick lashes adorned the bluenette's blue orbs, making him look more feminine. As Akashi's eyes wandered down the bluenette's body, he realized that the other was a bit nervous and embarrassed. He smirked, deciding to take advantage of the situation. "Sorry, it's just you look familiar. Have we met before?" Cliche as it was, he actually felt that something in the bluenette was too familiar to him.

The bluenette blushed again and looked away for a moment which made Akashi smile in amusement. The bluenette was too cute for his own good. "Ah, we might have met on the hallways of the school. I'm studying at Seirin High, too, and I know you. You're Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi searched his memory then he nodded when he remembered that almost-invisible bluenette that was always with Ryouta. If not for his emperor eye, he would've totally missed him. "Ah, yes. You're a junior, right?" He even thought that the other was cute yet he didn't pay much attention to it.

Kuroko nodded as he took the cup that was sitting idle in front of him and took a sip. Akashi was even more amused that the bluenette was drinking a milkshake in a bar. He smirked as he finished his own drink. The two of them sat there in companionable silence until the redhead spoke again.

"What are you doing here by the way?" he asked, curiousity lacing his voice. Just one look at the bluenette and he was sure that he's not the type that fancy places like this.

"Oh, that," Kuroko mumbled before taking another sip of his shake. "I don't know what came into my mind. My best friend set me up on a blind date but never told me the guy's name or even a description of him. I wonder if he decided to jilt me though."

Akashi raised an eyebrow in surprise at the revelation. _So he's Kuroko Tetsuya. Interesting. I never thought that Daiki knew my type. _To be honest, he was quite wary as to what his blind date would be like in terms of personality. He was sure that he'd kill Daiki several times if it was a clingy fangirl. _Bless you, Daiki._

Kuroko noticed him grinning. "What's funny?" he asked.

Akashi shook his head as he rested his head on one palm. "Nothing. So, you like having blind dates then?"

Kuroko let out a small smile at that, stunning Akashi. If he thought the bluenette looked cute, he was beautiful when he smiled. Suddenly, he wanted to see the other smile fully. "No. I just did this to do my best friend a favour," he answered. "He's bothered by the fact that my lovelife's practically zero so he set me up again. I wasn't supposed to agree but he used teary puppy eyes on me and subtly threatened me that he would be sulking forever. It was sort of annoying but I know he just wanted to help."

Akashi chuckled at that. Ryouta sure knows how to get what he wants. "You're a very understanding friend," he commented and he honestly admired the bluenette with regards to that.

Kuroko smiled a bit again before shrugging. Glancing at his wristwatch, his eyes widened a bit when he saw that it was already ten in the evening. "Oh, I gotta go, Akashi-kun. My cousin might be home by now and he would surely go berserk if I'm not home yet," he said as he jumped off the stool. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed respectfully then he blended into the crowd.

Akashi immediately stood up. After leaving a couple of bills on the counter, he decided to follow Kuroko. Because of his long strides and his emperor eye, he caught up with the bluenette in the middle of the dance floor. The other looked up at him when he grabbed his arm. Light blue orbs widened a fraction when Kuroko took notice of the different shades of colour his eyes were displaying now, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. He smiled at Kuroko, disarming the bluenette before he could open his mouth to ask. Light blue orbs then widened even more when Akashi dipped his head and kissed the other boy softly on the mouth. "I didn't get your name," he murmured. Though he knew the bluenette's identity, he wanted to hear it come out of his own mouth.

Kuroko blushed furiously when he realized that the redhead just stole his first kiss. "K-Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya," he said then before Akashi could say anything again, he pulled away from the redhead and ran.

Akashi smiled as he followed the retreating figure with his emperor eye. "I'll see you again soon, Tetsuya."

**Chapter One End**

* * *

**A/N 2: **Sooooo that's it! What do you think, minnacchi? XD

Before I leave though, I just wanted to express my gratitude to these people who reviewed Ruusunen** ~ Myadorabletetsuya, jessy jasmine 7, layla14394, AspergianStoryteller, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, mitsuyo-chan, pinkus-pyon, FallenxLinkin, Monkey Girl, Akakuro-Fujoshi, The Mafia-ish Addiction **and **Roselilia ~ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!

P.S. This fic isn't some sort of a mushy school fic. The beginning seemed to be misleading so I apologise for that. XD

~koichii


	2. Aka & Kuro

**A/N: **I'm updating earlier because I am in a very good mood today. A close friend (one that I found on that internet and a certain fandom) made a fic for me - a serial killing fic. Haha! Isn't that nice? I love serial killings. XD

Anyways, to those who reviewed chapter one **~ huangangelin, Kanb, I Ish Guest, yuimomo, Roselilia, mitsuyo-chan, rose belikov 353, Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo **and **EclipseKuran**THANKS! And I'm really overwhelmed to see familiar names (yeh know, authors of AkaKuro fics that I've recently read) *wink*

And oh, I'm currently making a one-shot AkaKuro (and several other pairings) for AkaKuro Day! Watch out for that. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo is from akicchi of Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"I'm at the edge of my emotions..."_

Kuroko's cousin, Kagami Taiga, was already at home when the bluenette arrived at home that night. The redhead raised one unique eyebrow when he noticed the way his cousin was dressed. "Where have you been, Kuroko? I've been calling you for ages and you weren't answering," he queried.

The bluenette sighed at his cousin's question. Ever since when they were just kids, Kagami have been overprotective of him and wasn't that trusting with strangers around them. Why the taller male was too protective of Kuroko was a constant mystery to the bluenette. "I probably haven't heard it, Kagami-kun. I went out with Kise-kun," he replied. "Did you just arrive?" he asked to change the subject. He knew that Kagami wouldn't approve of him and Kise going in a bar full of people and hormonal teenagers. It was one thing that the taller teen was against with -Kuroko going to a very crowded place.

Kagami nodded as he sprawled down the couch on the living room and sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah. That meeting was so damn stressful. Izuki-senpai was able to gather intel about a group making weapons enough to annihilate a small country. One of them was caught by Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai spying the other day and was interrogated. The guy committed suicide though they were able to get information that attacks will be made on several kingdoms including Seirin. And then there's Teiko. We also got intel that they're also making some sort of biological weapon."

Kuroko sat beside Kagami then he pulled the latter to lie down the couch with his head on the bluenette's lap. His cousin, unlike him, has dual lives. Kagami was part of the Kingdom of Seirin's elite force that's responsible for the offense and the defense of the kingdom. He, along with other high school students, were drafted to be part of the elite force. It made Kagami even more protective and wary of Kuroko's safety but knowing that he could protect the bluenette better when he's part of the military, he agreed. And though it was totally against protocol, it became a habit of him to tell the bluenette what's going on as long as he doesn't become too specific.

"It's really stressful, Kagami-kun. But for now don't think about that. Clear your head and go to sleep. You'll feel refreshed in the morning," he said as he ran a hand through Kagami's hair, lulling the redhead to sleep. Albeit he doesn't show it that much, he cares for Kagami deeply since he's the only family he's got now. The redhead took him in when he was just ten years old when his parents died in a car crash leaving him totally alone. The redhead fought the child social welfare and managed to raise him albeit they were just a year apart of age. Kagami Taiga's status as a noble in the Kingdom of Seirin helped him to secure Kuroko to stay by his side.

And Kuroko was very grateful for that.

"Yeah you're right, Kuroko," Kagami mumbled as he let out a huge yawn while beginning to close his eyes. "Thanks," he added then after a few moments, he's already off to dreamland.

Kuroko smiled at that. "'Good night, Kagami-kun."

* * *

Students were looking at him in a weird manner when Kuroko went to school the next day. Several girls were also throwing death glares at him. _What did I do?_

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called as he ran towards the bluenette. "You have to see this quick!" Without waiting for a reply from the poker-faced bluenette, he pulled him towards the hallway where several students are crowding around the bulletin board. The blond heaved a deep breath before facing said bluenette. "Before you see this, Kurokocchi, promise me you would calm down, okay?"

The only change that was obvious in Kuroko's face was the slight arching of his eyebrow. Without responding to Kise, he joined the crowd of students to see what they were looking. His eyes widened fractionally when he finally saw what the fuss was all about. _No!_

The one he was looking at was a picture of him and Akashi at the bar last night. It was that particular scene where he and the redhead were on the dance floor, kissing. Good thing his back was against the camera so his face wasn't actually seen, only his light blue hair. But still, how many in Seirin have light blue hair? _Damn it. _"Who did this?" he snapped as he turned back to Kise who was now beside him.

The blond fidgeted at the question. He could see that Kuroko was now irritated. He sighed inwardly and mentally cursed his boyfriend for taking said picture and putting it up there. Looking at his best friend right now, he was sure that if Akashi wouldn't kill them first, Kuroko would do the job for the redhead. "I told Aominecchi not to do it, Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed, unconsciously giving out the culprit.

Kuroko visibly gritted his teeth at that, making Kise take a step back. Aomine's so dead now. The bluenette was about to speak again when suddenly, three girls approached him. "What did you do to my Seijuurou-sama, huh?!" she demanded in a shrilly voice while her other two companions who flanked her were glaring at him.

Kuroko just stared at the girl while Kise raised an eyebrow in annoyance. How did she see Kuroko that easily? The blond knew this girl. She's the president of Akashi's fanclub and he knew that she actually recognized Kuroko from the picture. Kise was about to open his mouth to defend his best friend but the bluenette beat him to it. "Excuse me, Miss, but I think what I do with Akashi-kun is none of your business," Kuroko said politely yet coldly, making the girls bristle and Kise to look at him proudly.

"Seijuurou-sama is mine!" the girl shrieked, her face flushed then she stormed off along with her two companions.

"Atta boy, Kurokocchi!" Kise cheerfully exclaimed as he and Kuroko left the crowd discreetly and headed to the opposite direction. The both of them knew that it wouldn't take long for the whole student body to know the identity of the mysterious bluenette with Akashi Seijuurou.

"I don't like people with that attitude," Kuroko said then he glanced at Kise before speaking again. "Now where's Aomine-kun, Kise-kun? I want to talk to him."

"Yo, Ryouta! Tetsu! Good morning!" a deep voice greeted before Kise could answer. The two looked back and saw Aomine and Akashi approaching them. The tanned gave Kise a quick peck on the lips which had the blond blushing then he grinned at Kuroko. "Tetsu! What's -OW!" he yelled in pain when the bluenette suddenly threw (actually more of an ignite pass) the thick book he was holding onto him, effectively hitting him square to the face.

"Why did you do that, Ahomine-kun?" Kuroko asked calmly, his voice and expression not showing the irritation he was feeling. Kise sweat dropped, Akashi smirked and Aomine shivered at the aura the bluenette was emitting. Sometimes, Kuroko Tetsuya could be far scarier than Akashi Seijuurou.

"You didn't have to hit me, you know," Aomine grumbled as he rubbed his face. Good thing the amount of force Kuroko used wasn't that great or else he's sure to be hospitalised by now. "I was just having fun. Right, Akashi?" he asked the redhead who was beside him and staring intently at Kuroko.

And that's when Kuroko finally noticed Akashi. The redhead was just standing there, arms crossed and looking at him with an amused expression. The bluenette began to get conscious when the redhead smiled at him. Not smirked but actually smiled, giving Kise and Aomine an almost heart attack. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Daiki, Tetsuya," he said, his eyes not wandering away from Kuroko. "You're quite hotheaded today, Tetsuya. Calm down."

Kuroko blushed slightly at Akashi's comment then he glared at the redhead, too. "You knew about this."

Akashi shook his head. Only Kuroko could get away by glaring at him. "Of course not. I just found about it this morning Tetsuya. We couldn't do anything about it now and I think the whole school has seen it already," he said nonchalantly. How could he remain calm amidst this was beyond the bluenette.

Kuroko almost pouted but stopped himself in the nick of time. He turned to back to Aomine. "I really want to strangle you and behead you now, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun would surely kill you if he knew about this," he threatened the tanned teen still in his monotonous voice and expression which had everyone sweat dropping at how he could maintain the neutral face amidst all the emotions he was feeling.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at that while Aomine grinned. "Well, let Bakagami try, Tetsu," he said, confidence oozing in his voice. He and Kagami met a few months ago when he accompanied Kise to Kuroko's house to deliver their homework. An instant rivalry was formed between the two but it was of the good kind.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he let out a terrifying smirk that even caused Akashi to shiver slightly. "On second thought, how about I do the job for him instead?" he suggested. Aomine took a step back while Akashi and Kise laughed.

* * *

Kuroko was walking down the school corridor that afternoon when suddenly he saw Akashi at one turn and the redhead was running towards him. "H-Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled in an empty classroom. Before the bluenette could react, Akashi closed the door behind them, firmly locking it. "What -" he began to speak but the other boy cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sshh..." Akashi mumbled. A few seconds later and the two of them heard footsteps and angry voices. Through the small hole on the wall next to the door, the couple saw a group of girls passed by the room and they look mad to Kuroko's point of view. Akashi heaved a sigh of relief when the group disappeared. "That was close."

Kuroko looked up at the redhead behind him in confusion. "Were they bothering you again?" he asked, knowing fully that the other have lots of fangirls, along with Kise and Aomine. _But why do they look mad?_

Akashi shook his head as a reply. "No, they're looking for you actually, not me."

Kuroko got confused even more at the redhead's answer. "Huh? Why were they looking for me?" he asked albeit he already got a feeling what those girls wanted.

Akashi sighed, fully knowing that the bluenette knew what he's about to say. But he's still going to say it anyway. "Because of me. They got mad when they saw our picture."

Kuroko scowled at that. "I really want to kill Aomine-kun," he mumbled which made Akashi chuckle. "And you, explain to your fangirls that there's nothing going on between us. I have far more important things to mind than to be chased by angry fangirls."

Akashi shook his head again which had Kuroko's scowl deepening. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Tetsuya. I've already told everyone who dared to ask that we're dating," he replied with a small smile on his face, totally not caring if Kuroko just commanded him.

The bluenette's jaw almost dropped had he not caught himself on time. "W-What? You... I... Ugh!" he pulled at his hair in frustration, surprising Akashi. He didn't think that the bluenette could actually give that kind of reaction. "You idiot! What came into your mind when you told them that huh?" He knew that he should control his emotions but this guy's totally testing his patience. "What do you want, Akashi-kun?" he asked in exasperation.

"You," was Akashi's reply as he shrugged nonchalantly. Kuroko blushed furiously.

* * *

Since then, Akashi's fangirls have been mean to Kuroko. They would constantly send him threats and bully him but no one really dared to hurt him physically because they were all scared of Akashi. The redhead was obviously overprotective of Kuroko and everyone knew that they wouldn't get away with it easily (or even alive) if something happened to the bluenette. But the redhead's overprotectiveness didn't really do much to ease up Kuroko's irritation. The bluenette was still pissed as hell though his poker face successfully hid it.

Akashi looked at the bluenette beside him. The two of them were at the school cafeteria having lunch. Ever since the redhead practically announced to the whole of Seirin that they're a couple, they've been together literally. The two of them have made a deal that they would be together for three months (Akashi's stay in Seirin Kingdom will end in 3 months. After that he and Aomine will return to Teiko Kingdom to report on what they've observed). The bluenette agreed to that, surprising Akashi again and fueling his interest even more. How many times would this adorable bluenette surprise him? "Who's Kagami?" he suddenly asked.

Kuroko looked up at him. He'd totally forgotten that Akashi haven't met Kagami yet. The smaller redhead transferred to Seirin just this semester when Kagami wasn't enrolled. The taller redhead didn't have time to go to school with the intels they've been receiving. Kagami had reasoned out that it was his priority to keep Kuroko safe than to go to school and enhance his academic learning. But he never gave a justifiable explanation to his statement which irked Kuroko somewhat. _Just what in the world is Kagami-kun not telling me?_

"Tetsuya...?"

Kuroko blinked several times when he heard Akashi's voice. "Oh, sorry, Akashi-kun," he apologized. "Kagami-kun is a friend." The bluenette didn't know why but he felt it was better that Akashi didn't know his true relationship with Kagami.

"Close friend?" Akashi, who couldn't help but be nosy, asked again. Since that day Aomine mentioned Kagami, he had considered the other as a rival on Kuroko.

"Bestest best friend..." Kuroko replied after swallowing his food. "If there's a word such as 'bestest'."

Akashi scowled at that. "And this Kagami, he's a... boy?" he asked again. He wasn't really sure about Kuroko's preference but given that the bluenette agreed to 'go out' with him, that's a factor to be considered. And besides, he never saw the other get the least bit interested in girls.

Kuroko nodded, not quite getting why Akashi's interrogating him. "Yes."

Akashi heaved a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that he's beginning to get jealous. "Where is he? I thought he's a student here?" he asked.

"Oh, he's currently on leave. He's on a trip right now though he'll be back soon," Kuroko lied then he wrinkled his forehead. "Why are you asking about him anyways?"

Akashi shrugged. "Just curious," he replied then he began to eat. Kuroko just stared at him.

* * *

"Tetsuya, we're free for the whole afternoon. How about we go out on a date?" Akashi asked when he saw Kuroko at the rooftop of the school, sitting with his back against the wall, reading a book. He sat beside the bluenette.

Kuroko looked up at the redhead beside him. "Date? Why?" he asked, his heart now pumping mad.

Akashi scowled at that. No one, except Kuroko Tetsuya, have the guts to question him. And no one, except Kuroko Tetsuya, was able to come out alive after defying him. "What kind of question is that, Tetsuya? Isn't it normal for couples to have a date?"

Kuroko got disappointed at Akashi's answer yet he didn't show it. It wasn't the answer he was expecting from the redhead. "Okay," he said.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko's answer then he pulled the bluenette and let the latter to lean on his shoulder. "Very good, Tetsuya," he said which made the other boy to look up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before the redhead smiled as he slowly closed the gap between them.

Kuroko closed his eyes the moment Akashi's lips met his. It was the second time that the redhead kissed him. _Sei... _His hands crept up to the other boy's shirt and clutched it tightly as he began to kiss back.

Both of them were breathing heavily when they parted. Kuroko was already blushing hard and he couldn't look straight at Akashi. The redhead cupped his chin and lifted his chin up so that the bluenette could meet his gaze. "You're so cute when you blush, Tetsuya," he murmured teasingly which made Kuroko blush even more. He chuckled.

Kuroko then pouted as he slapped Akashi's hand away from his chin. "Stop teasing me, Akashi-kun," he said then he got loose from the other and got to his feet. "We're going on a date, right? Let's go, Akashi-kun." With that, he began to walk away. Akashi let out a small but nevertheless true smile as he also stood up and followed Kuroko.

* * *

"Director, another report came in. The group that was threatening to blow up our allied kingdoms and nations if they don't surrender is called Kirisaki Daichi," an elite soldier, with spiky dark gray hair, reported to the temporary head of Teiko Kingdom, Nijmura Shūzō.

The Director leaned back on his chair as he regarded the report, looking thoughtful. _I wonder if Akashi already knew about this, _he mused then he turned back to his subordinate. "Be vigilant always, Haizaki. If this Kirisaki Daichi really do intend to follow on their threat, we are expected to help our allies," he said. It was what he and Akashi agreed upon before the latter left for Seirin Kingdom.

Haizaki nodded. "And retaliate to this Kirisaki Daichi." _And kill everyone who gets in the way of my plans, _he added in his mind. "But what about the Kingdom of Seirin? They're neutral territory as of now and the royal family's still in search of their rightful Heir. What if the one in position would suddenly side with Kirisaki Daichi?"

"Akashi and Aomine are investigating Seirin right now and the rumours that surround them. We'll try as much as possible to have Seirin on our side but if they choose the enemy, we have no choice but to attack them. But just enough to incapacitate them from attacking."

_It's better if we annihilate them all, _Haizaki mused. Teiko is the most powerful kingdom in the whole world and he knew that just one command from Akashi or Nijimura, their force could easily destroy a kingdom. The gray-haired guy couldn't get how in the world would these two want to live in peaceful coexistence with other weak nations when they can make everyone bow down to them. _I guess I have to talk with Makoto after all._

**Chapter Two End**

* * *

**Chapter 3 sneak peek:**

"Akashi-kun, let's go there," Kuroko said as he pulled Akashi by the wrist towards the most popular attraction on the themed-park: the haunted house. As it turned out, the redhead let the bluenette decide on where they should go and obviously, the latter chose the themed-park that opened three months prior.

And although the two of them don't enjoy noisy, crowded places like themed-parks, they were, unexpectedly, enjoying the moment.

Akashi didn't object and just let Kuroko drag him inside. Secretly, he was enjoying the fact the bluenette was the one who initiated the contact between them. His vision was totally covered by darkness the moment they stepped inside. He could hear the screams of other people who were ahead of them and saw some 'monsters' and 'ghosts' as the path slowly lit up. He then turned to his bluenette companion when Kuroko just remained silent. "Aren't you afraid, Tetsuya?" he asked.

The bluenette shook his head albeit he wasn't sure if Akashi could see him or not because of the poor lighting. "Of course not. They're not real, Akashi-kun," he said but then he hesitated.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the bluenette's action. "Tetsuya?"

"Well," Kuroko bit his lip. "I don't fancy child ghosts especially when they're crawling towards me," he admitted.

Akashi didn't reply at that. Instead, he stared at something ahead of them and pointed at it. "Like that?"

* * *

* What do you think? Please review, it makes me happy. :)

~ koichii


	3. Doki!

**A/N: **I planned to update on White Day but I got caught up with this shounen-ai manga, Seven Days. Have you guys read it? It was so cute and a little bit frustrating on the side. I did finish reading it in one sitting and next thing I knew, it was already March 15 here! White Day has passed. *pouts*

Anyways, to those who reviewed chapter 2 **~ Guest, deLovelyBones, mitsuyo-chan, agedashitofu **and **EclipseKuran ~ **THANKS! :D

Warning/s (for the entire story): This is filled with cliche. Lots of them. So if you're fed up with cliches, you know what to do. And if this story moves to fast for your liking, I apologise also. This contains a few chapters only. Less than 15, after all this is just some sort of test for my actual longer AkaKuro fic. :)

Second warning: **OOC KUROKO **in this chapter!

BELATED WHITE DAY EVERYONE! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Cover photo source is akicchi from Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"You by the light is the greatest find..."_

"Akashi-kun, let's go there," Kuroko said as he pulled Akashi by the wrist towards the most popular attraction on the theme park: the haunted house. As it turned out, the redhead let the bluenette decide on where they should go and obviously, the latter chose the themed-park that opened three months prior.

And although the two of them don't enjoy noisy, crowded places like themed parks, they were, unexpectedly, enjoying the moment.

Akashi didn't object and just let Kuroko drag him inside. Secretly, he was enjoying the fact that the bluenette was the one who initiated the contact between them. His vision was totally covered by darkness the moment they stepped inside. He could hear the screams of other people who were ahead of them and saw some 'monsters' and 'ghosts' as the path was slowly lit up. He then turned to his bluenette companion when Kuroko just remained silent despite what they were witnessing. "Aren't you afraid, Tetsuya?" he asked.

The bluenette shook his head albeit he wasn't sure if Akashi could see him or not because of the poor lighting. "Of course not. They're not real, Akashi-kun," he said but then he hesitated for a second.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the bluenette's actions. "Tetsuya?"

"Well," Kuroko bit his lip. "I don't fancy child ghosts especially when they're crawling towards me," he admitted.

Akashi didn't reply at that. Instead, he stared at something ahead of them and pointed at it. "Like that?" he asked softly. The next thing that happened totally surprised him and he knew that he wouldn't forget it. Not in the near future anyway.

Kuroko followed the redhead's gaze and went even paler. There, crawling towards them was the kid from The Grudge -Toshio. The bluenette instantly hid behind Akashi and clung onto his shirt with his face buried onto the redhead's back. "Akashi-kun, make it go away!" he almost shrieked as tears began falling down his cheeks while his grip onto the redhead's shirt tightened.

Although he was already on the verge of laughing, Akashi's overprotective nature sparked up the moment the bluenette began crying. He saw the child ghost already a few inches away from them so what he did was push Kuroko against the wall then he pressed himself in front of the bluenette as if shielding him from any attacker. The redhead felt Kuroko burying his face on his back as he went on crying and shaking from fear. Akashi stared down at the child ghost who looked up at him at the same time. The two stared at each other for a moment before Akashi glared at the ghost using his now heterochromatic eyes.

The child ghost froze before visibly swallowing in fear under the glare of the redhead. Then without breaking momentum, it went back to where it came from, making Akashi sigh. He then turned to the bluenette who was crying behind him. "Tetsuya, it's already gone. Stop crying please," he said softly as he fixed the other's hair.

Kuroko looked up at him and Akashi's heart practically broke when he saw those baby blue orbs swimming in tears. "S-Sorry, Akashi-kun. I freaked out," he mumbled as he let out a small, embarrassed smile.

Akashi smiled back as he wrapped an arm around Kuroko, pulling the latter closer to him. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said to which the bluenette nodded in agreement, thankful that he wasn't going to see that spooky child ghost again.

* * *

_- Time skip -_

* * *

Before Akashi and Kuroko knew it, three months have swiftly passed by. Akashi and Aomine were scheduled to leave Seirin in three days time and return to Teiko.

And it was the redhead's greatest predicament as of the moment. He couldn't and wouldn't tell Kuroko about his true mission in Seirin. It will surely destroy everything that they've built together for the past several months and the bluenette would really hate him for spying on his country. To be honest, part of Akashi was relieved that they're leaving soon but a bigger part of him wanted to leave everything he knew and stay in Seirin with the bluenette. He didn't want to admit but he knew he have already fallen in love with his Tetsuya.

But unbeknownst to Akashi, it wasn't only him who's in a predicament. Kuroko, on the other hand, was anxious, too. He knew that his relationship with the redhead would have to end soon. He really didn't want it to end and he wanted to make it last longer but he's afraid that the redhead would probably just reject him.

"Tetsuya, are you doing something today?" Akashi asked. The two of them were at the rooftop again, spending their break time together in peace and quiet.

Kuroko shook his head as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake courtesy of the redhead. "No, Akashi-kun. Why?" he asked.

"Let's go out then. I'm bored," Akashi said. It was half-truth. He was bored yet the main reason why he asked Kuroko was that he just wanted to spend a more time with the bluenette as much as possible.

Kuroko instantly nodded. He was, actually, on the same line of thought with the redhead. "Sure," he said which made Akashi smile. The redhead stood up and offered his hand to the bluenette who readily accepted it. Pulling up the smaller boy effortlessly, he asked, "Where are we going, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled mysteriously at the query. "You'll see, Tetsuya."

* * *

"Wow..." Kuroko's eyes widened in amazement when Akashi brought him to the beach. "Beautiful," he murmured as he continued to look at the setting sun, the usually blue sky now displaying different colours of red, orange, yellow and indigo. To the bluenette, it was a peaceful sight.

Akashi turned to look at Kuroko with a smile. "Yes, quite beautiful," he murmured, his eyes not leaving the bluenette's petite frame. He'd discovered two months ago that the setting sun in Seirin looked a thousand times prettier than in Teiko. Kuroko was the first person who entered his mind the moment he saw the beautiful, peaceful scene.

Kuroko, noticing Akashi's stare, looked up at the redhead. He blushed furiously when he saw his boyfriend staring at him with such an intense gaze. Without planning it, he turned to face the redhead fully then he stood on the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on the other's cheek. "Thanks, Akashi-kun," he said.

Akashi smiled as wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled the bluenette flush against him. "Anything for you, Tetsuya. I would do anything for you," he murmured before planting a soft kiss on the shorter boy's temple. Kuroko smiled.

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuya," Akashi said when he stopped his car in front of Kuroko's house that night.

Kuroko smiled as he nodded. "Why are you going to see me? There's no class tomorrow," he asked bluntly though deep inside, he has no problem seeing the redhead anytime.

Akashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Why, is it bad to see you?" he asked back instead of answering, making Kuroko giggle. The redhead scowled a bit at that. "What's funny, Tetsuya?" he demanded, not being used to receiving giggles instead of clear answers.

Kuroko tried to stop his laughter but failed, making Akashi scowl even more. "Well, you're acting as if you won't see me again, Akashi-kun. Stop that, okay? You're scaring me," he said as he raised a hand and patted the redhead's cheek fondly.

Akashi smirked at the bluenette's comment, totally disregarding the fact that he's actually going to leave the bluenette three days from now. No, he doesn't want to think about it now. "Scaring you? Are you afraid you won't see me again, Tetsuya?" he asked as he leaned closer to the smaller boy.

Kuroko blushed at their close proximity before he nodded. "Y-Yeah," he mumbled as his blush tripled.

Akashi's smirk turned into a real smile as he cupped the bluenette's chin and let him look up to him. "Remember this, Tetsuya. I won't leave you okay? Not permanently though. If one day, I do leave, don't worry. I will surely come back to you. That's a promise," he assured his boyfriend before his mouth came crashing down on the bluenette's.

Kuroko immediately kissed Akashi back as he wrapped his thin arms around the redhead's neck. The couple fought over domination for a few seconds with Akashi winning at the end. "H-How... How about we go inside?" the bluenette suggested breathlessly when they parted.

The redhead's brow raised in amusement at the invitation. "Are you really _that _craving for me, Tetsuya?" he teasingly asked which caused the smaller boy to blush once more.

"Bakashi," Kuroko mumbled as he poked the redhead on the cheek with his index finger, making Akashi laugh. "I want you to meet my cousin," he explained as he imagined Akashi's reaction the moment he'd find out the truth. And of course, he also wanted to see Kagami's reaction. The bluenette smiled to himself.

"What are we waiting for then?" Akashi asked with a smile. "I'd love to meet your cousin." Kuroko giggled at that then they both got out of the car and to the house hand in hand.

But unfortunately, Kagami wasn't there. "Aw, he's not home yet. His car is not on the garage," Kuroko said, disappointment in his voice.

Akashi patted his head comfortingly. "It's okay, Tetsuya. I'll meet your cousin some other time. I'll go ahead then." He was about to get out of the gate when Kuroko suddenly pulled him by the arm and kissed him passionately. Bloody red orbs widened in surprise at first but eventually, he was kissing the bluenette back with equal, if not more than, passion.

Kuroko smiled to himself when he felt Akashi responding eagerly. He didn't know what came over him when he grabbed the redhead but one thing is for sure, he's not ready to let Akashi go yet. "S-Sei..." he gasped in surprise when the redhead broke the kiss and carried him bridal style while heading inside the house.

"Where's your room?" Akashi asked, his voice deeper and huskier. His heart was beating mad as of the moment. Tetsuya just called him by his first name! His impressive self-control suddenly snapped at that instant moment. He'd have to have Tetsuya now or else he'll go crazy.

"Second room to the left," Kuroko mumbled before he pulled Akashi's head back down to his again and kissed him once more. How the redhead managed to bring him to his room while they were in lip lock was totally out of the bluenette's comprehension.

* * *

"Beautiful..." Kuroko murmured as he stared at the ring that Akashi placed on his left finger. It was a ring with a gold band surrounded by small fire opal stones and a bloody-red ruby stone, that was significantly larger than the fire opals, lying at the center of the ring. His eyes softened as he was reminded of Akashi's eyes while looking at the ruby.

Akashi smiled as he hugged Kuroko from behind. "Not a beautiful as you though," he said. After a heated lovemaking session (their first time, mind you), he gave the bluenette the ring. It's a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation to the eldest son of the Akashi family and to be given to the chosen bride of the eldest child. It was handed down to him by his father when he turned sixteen.

Kuroko smiled as he turned around and faced Akashi. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, he kissed him again. They locked lips for a few minutes before they broke up panting. "Thanks, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's smiled widened as he dipped his head and sealed Kuroko's lips once more. Nothing could match the happiness he was feeling as of the moment. Tetsuya was truly his now. "I don't accept thank you only, Tetsuya," he huskily whispered in the bluenette's ear, sending shivers down the latter's spine. "Call me by my first name," he commanded as he started trailing kisses down the bluenette's jaw and neck.

The bluenette let out a soft moan as he tilted his pale neck, offering up himself more to Akashi. "S-Sei... Sei..." he breathed.

_-Doki!_

Akashi clutched at his chest when he felt his heart jumping hard, it was almost painful. Hearing Kuroko say his name once more had a warm feeling in his chest that he only had when he was holding said bluenette. "You're so cute, Tetsuya," he said, amusement and affection in his voice.

Kuroko pouted at that. "Mou, I'm not cute, Sei. Stop calling me cute."

The redhead nuzzled the bluenette's head. "But you are cute, Tetsuya."

"Hmf," Kuroko grunted. Akashi laughed.

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko were having breakfast at the latter's house that morning when the redhead's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me for a while, Tetsuya," he said as he got the noisy gadget and went out to the garden. "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi, Haizaki called. We have to return now. Nijimura wanted to speak to us, especially you," Aomine said from the opposite line.

Akashi let out a deep sigh. "Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, Daiki." Then without waiting for a reply, he hung up. Kuroko was already washing the dishes when he went back inside. "Tetsuya, I'm sorry. I have to go. Something came up."

Kuroko placed the dishes on the rack and wiped his hands with the towel while nodding to the redhead. "I understand. Take care, Sei. See you later," he said. "Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise when Akashi suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "Sei?"

"I love you, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured as he pressed his cheek on the side of the bluenette's head. He felt the smaller boy freeze but he ignored it. "Remember that always. I love you."

Kuroko, who's heart was pounding so mad in his chest that he thought it would burst soon, looked up at his red-haired lover while blushing furiously. "I... I love you, too, Sei."

Akashi smiled at that, happy at Kuroko's reply. "I'll be back so wait for me," he said firmly. Then without waiting for the bluenette's reply, he kissed him again then he left. Kuroko could only watch from the door as the redhead got into his car and leave, not knowing that he wouldn't see him for a long time.

**Chapter Three End**

* * *

**A/N2: **What do you think? I would be glad if I receive more reviews though. XD

~ koichii

* * *

**Chapter 4 Sneak Peek:**

"Unstable royal family?" Aomine repeated in confusion. "What do you mean, Akashi?"

"Just like Teiko, Seirin is currently headed by an OIC -Riko Aida, the chief advisor of the late king of Seirin. The high council of Seirin acknowledges her as the temporary head because of her skills and capabilities but they're getting restless. They wanted the real heir, the only son of the late king and queen to take over the leadership of Seirin or else they would find somebody else in their ranks to govern and we know that they'd just be fighting over who would be ruling. Riko Aida, though capable as she is, does not belong to a family of noble background," Akashi explained.

"So why don't the prince take over then?" Aomine asked once more. Why didn't he learn about it when he was still in Seirin?

Midorima couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question. "Seriously, Aomine? Did you really do your job during your stay in Seirin?" he mocked, making the tanned male glare at him. "The real prince has been missing for eight years now, you ganguro. Rumors say that he's already dead but I personally think he's alive and just hiding."

* * *

**~ Please read and review! ^^**


	4. Never

**A/N: **This chapter will be boring cause there'll be no AkaKuro interactions. I don't particularly like this chapter but it is essential to the story. Hehehe

To those who reviewed chapter 3 **~ mitsuyo-chan, deLovelyBones, EclipseKuran, kuroshiro 19, Flow Love, BerryBliss, Allen Benk, fostine foli, Roselilia, smallangel06 **and **AlexisCalla ~ **thanks! Your reviews are really appreciated though I can't thank you one by one. XD

Hints of KHR! in this chapter. Let's see if you can get it. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB and KHR! Photo cover belongs to akicchi of Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"Watching the shadows burning in the dark..."_

"What's the situation, Shintarō?" Akashi asked as soon as he and Aomine arrived at the main headquarters of Kiseki no Sedai, located at the very heart of the kingdom of Teiko.

A green-haired male wearing thick-framed glasses looked up from his computer towards the two newcomers. He has a pig stuffed toy resting atop the table, his lucky item for the day. He's the same age as Akashi and Aomine, the medical and the weapons expert of the elite of the elites Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintarō. "The group that has been attacking our allies and threatening to attack them with totally destructive nuclear bombs call themselves Kirisaki Daichi. Nijimura-san wouldn't be able to meet you since he left for a meeting to America three days ago while you were still traveling and he's placed Haizaki in charge," the greenhead reported, his expression clearly showing his distaste for Haizaki. "Akashi, I don't like the way that guy runs things. At first he followed the plan you and Nijimura-san made, that Teiko wouldn't attack unless our allies asked for help."

"And they didn't ask for any help?" Aomine asked.

"On the contrary, they did," Midorima replied as he quickly typed something onto his monitor until a set of images popped up on the screen. He turned his laptop around so Akashi and Aomine could see. The two newcomers' eyes widened in surprise at the sight before them -the whole city was practically burnt and dead people littered the streets. "That's Seiho. They were attacked by Kirisaki Daichi and asked for Teiko's assistance. Haizaki responded immediately but he didn't follow the plan thoroughly. Instead of dealing with the enemy with weapons and soldiers, what he did was bomb Seiho with the XS-R27."

To say that Akashi and Aomine were surprised was an understatement. They were more than shocked at the information Midorima gave them. They're very familiar with the XS-R27. It's a kind of virus that was developed in Teiko purely for research purposes only, knowing that the substance was very dangerous and proved to be fatal for humans. The longest time a person was alive after being affected by the virus was two hours. It could be ingested through air so it's a perfect biological weapon and only Teiko has the antidote.

"What the fuck is that Haizaki thinking?!" Aomine growled. "That wasn't for attacks! It's just for research! And how the hell did he manage to get his hands on it anyway?"

Akashi rubbed his temple warily. He knew that Haizaki was the kind of guy that didn't follow rules and tend to make his own along the way. He and Nijimura ignored the guy's delinquency for a long time now but it seemed like Haizaki was really pushing his luck. _Killing almost an entire nation? Unforgivable. _"Does Shūzō know about this already, Shintarō?" he asked, voice eerily calm.

Aomine and Midorima shivered lightly on Akashi's tone. They both knew that Haizaki would be dead meat once he shows his face to the prince of Teiko. "Nijimura-san is out of coverage as of now. I'll try to contact him later. Nebuya and Mibuchi are with him so he'll be fine. Haizaki wouldn't dare attack Nijimura-san with two of the crownless generals with him."

"What are we going to do now, Akashi?" Aomine asked. He didn't want to stay there and just watch while people are dying when he knew that he can do something to save them. And who knows what Haizaki's up to.

"Shintarō, find out who gave Shōgō access to XS-R27 and secure all of it and the antidote so he won't get a hold of it again," Akashi commanded to which Midorima nodded in agreement. "Daiki, call Satsuki and ask her about the situation of our other allies then you gather your most trusted men and we'll head out after this Kirisaki Daichi."

"Oh, yeah!" Aomine yelled in excitement as he punched his fist in the air. He left the room to contact their top intel, Momoi Satsuki, and to gather his men as what Akashi ordered him to do.

When Aomine was gone, Akashi pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Atsushi, be ready within five minutes. You have to track down Shōgō and bring him to me."

"Status, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara Atsushi, another member of Kiseki no Sedai, the bombs expert and tracker, asked on the opposite line as he munched on a potato stick. His indifferent expression revealed nothing to anyone who could see him right now.

"Alive. I want him alive, Atsushi," Akashi said. Haizaki Shōgō isn't allowed to die unless Akashi Seijuurou tells him to.

"Okay, I understand, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said before disconnecting.

Akashi turned back to Midorima as he pocketed his phone. "Send a message to our allies, Shintarō. I'm taking over until Shūzō comes back and they should be wary of Shōgō right now."

"But what about the council?" Midorima asked, knowing fully well that the council that is composed of the elders of Teiko, would surely oppose on Akashi taking over when he's not in the right age yet. "The old fools are too rigid, you know that, Akashi."

Akashi smirked at that. "Don't fret over it, Shintarō. I'm going to talk to the council and explain to them the graveness of the situation." He headed to the door but before he could fully step out, he spoke again though not facing Midorima. "Hopefully they would understand me. If not..." he let the silent threat hung in the air then he left. The green-haired male shook his head as he heaved a sigh of relief knowing that he's on the redhead's good side.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, do you really have to go?" Kuroko asked as he watched his cousin packing that night. The bluenette's expression was still the same emotionless one but if you would look closely, you could see a hint of sadness in it.

Kagami sighed at the question thrown at him for the nth time that day. He was ordered to join a reconnaisance operation to the neighbouring countries of Seiho and Meikō. These two countries were attacked by a group called Kirisaki Daichi and then bombed by an unknown biological warfare weapon by Teiko's Haizaki Shōgō. Seirin's Director, Riko Aida, was bothered by that and the fact that Seirin was close to the three countries didn't help either. So as a result, and to prepare for any attack, Seirin formed a special operations squad to do the reconnaisance and defend the kingdom if needed be. "We've already talked about this, Kuroko. I'm a soldier and my duty is to protect Seirin." _To protect you. _"Cheer up, kid. It's not like I'm not coming back," he added when the bluenette looked away.

Kuroko pouted when Kagami called him kid. He then sighed when his cousin just grinned at him in return. "I'm just worried, Kagami-kun. I don't want to lose another important person again," he mumbled. It had been a week since he last saw Akashi. He learned the truth from Kise about Akashi and Aomine after the two left Seirin. The two were originally from Teiko and members of the military, and not just from any ordinary military branch but from the infamous Kiseki no Sedai. The two were apparently doing a reconnaisance mission in Seirin. How his blond best friend got hold of that information was beyond Kuroko. All he could think about now was how hurt and angry he was. Akashi had lied to him.

Were the redhead's feelings a lie as well? He wouldn't know the answer now, would he?

Kagami sighed, thinking that the bluenette was probably referring to his parents who were killed in a car crash several years ago. He approached the smaller boy who was standing by the doorway of his room and patted his head in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, okay? I promise you I will be back. I just want to protect you and Seirin. Knowing I have the power to, I will do it," the redhead finished, determination in his eyes and voice.

Kuroko let a small smile grace his features at Kagami's tone. He knew that when the latter would set his sight on something, it was hard to stop him. And Kagami being so passionate and determined about it made it ten times harder to make him back down. So, being the understanding person he was, the bluenette would support his cousin at the background. Even if it's not something big, he knew that his support would mean a lot to Kagami. "I understand, Kagami-kun. Promise me one more thing though. Don't do anything suicidal and don't try to be the hero."

Kagami laughed, relief in his voice when he spoke again, "Of course, I promise, Kuroko. Now go and do your homework, kid. Let me finish packing here," he said and laughed again when the bluenette pouted at him for being called a kid.

* * *

_-Timeskip-_

* * *

It had been a month since Akashi and Kagami left Kuroko. It had been also a month since the war between the group Kirisaki Daichi, Teiko and other nations started. Seirin, despite being one of the powerful kingdoms, was the only one not attacked because of its neutral and pacifist stance though some were still wary that one day they might be attacked.

And despite the war and the looming threat over Seirin, Kuroko's life still went on. He still go to school and everything but now he's keeping close tabs on the war through the news and the internet, hoping that Kagami is fine. _And don't forget about Sei, Tetsuya. You're worried about him, too, right? _his mind taunted him.

"Shut up," Kuroko snapped under his breath. He's currently watching the news. A large number of population died in the neighbouring country of Senshinkan because of an unknown virus. News stated that they were from Kirisaki Daichi but some others have stated that Teiko was responsible for it. The bluenette heard about a biological weapon being constructed somewhere from Kagami but he couldn't believe that Teiko was the one who did it.

Not being able to stomach the gruesome news anymore, Kuroko turned off the television. _This is barbaric. How can anyone kill all those innocent people? _he angrily mused. If Teiko was really responsible for the virus and not Kirisaki Daichi, he didn't know what would he do. He didn't want to believe that the redhead he knew would be able to claim innocent lives.

But then, did he really know Akashi Seijuurou at all?

* * *

"What?! You can't be serious, Midorima! Seirin is a neutral territory and has remained like that up until now!" Aomine exclaimed in protest when the green-haired male relayed to Akashi, him and Murasakibara the transmission he was able to intercept a few minutes ago.

Midorima sighed as he adjusted his glasses using his bandaged left hand. He didn't like the information just like Aomine and the others but he knew that it was true. "I am serious, Aomine. Even Momoi confirmed it. Haizaki, who now joined Kirisaki Daichi, is planning to bomb Seirin with the remaining XS-R27 virus they have. I don't know why they suddenly had an interest in Seirin but they should be stopped before it happens."

"I spoke to Muro-chin an hour ago," Murasakibara, who was munching a bowl of grapes, said. "He said that his childhood friend, who's also a soldier of Seirin, told him that Seirin's getting ready for any attacks despite its neutral stand. We all know that that kingdom has sophisticated weaponry that Haizaki and Hanamiya Makoto would want to covet."

"Atsushi is right," Akashi said in agreement to the purple-haired giant. His reconnaisance mission in Seirin supplied him not only with military but political and economic information as well. "Seirin's weaponry and technology, though not as good as Teiko's, are sophisticated and something to be wary of. And the kingdom's the second most wealthy in the whole world. With an unstable royal family as of the moment, it would be easy to threaten them with the virus." And when that happens, Haizaki and Hanamiya would have enough power to go against Teiko.

"Unstable royal family?" Aomine repeated in confusion. "What do you mean, Akashi?"

"Just like Teiko, Seirin is currently headed by an OIC -Riko Aida, the chief advisor of the late king of Seirin. The high council of Seirin acknowledges her as the temporary head because of her skills and capabilities but they're getting restless. They wanted the real heir, the only son of the late king and queen to take over the leadership of Seirin or else they would find somebody in their ranks to govern. Riko Aida, though capable as she is, does not belong to a family of noble background," Akashi explained.

"So why don't the prince take over then?" Aomine asked once more. Why didn't he learn about it when he was still in Seirin?

Midorima couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question. "Seriously, Aomine? Did you really do your job during your stay in Seirin?" he mocked, making the tanned male glare at him. "The real prince has been missing for eight years now, you ganguro. Rumours say that he's already dead but I personally think he's alive and just hiding."

"The prince is definitely alive," Akashi confirmed. "And I know that Aida-san knew where he is right now. We have to go to Seirin and warn Aida-san of Kirisaki Daichi's plan."

Murasakibara nodded. "That's a good idea, Aka-chin."

Akashi nodded back. "Let's leave now. I don't want to waste time. Kirisaki Daichi might be making their move right now." He turned to leave the room but Aomine stopped him when the tanned male held his shoulder.

"I'm worried about Kise and Tetsu, Akashi. They would really be affected by the virus," the tanned male said.

Akashi's fist clenched subconsciously at the thought. His once purely red orbs turned into heterochromatic ones at the rage he's feeling for Haizaki and Hanamiya. "If I had known, I should've stayed with Tetsuya," he said grimly, not liking the bitter taste the thought brought in his mouth. "We're going to protect them, Daiki. Nothing will happen to them." Before the tanned male could respond, he left the room. Then without any second thought, he pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and stared at the picture of a smiling Kuroko Tetsuya in his phone. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Tetsuya. Never," he vowed.

**Chapter Four End**

* * *

*** **What do you think? Please leave a review. It makes me happy. :D

~ koichii

* * *

**Chapter Five sneak peek: Akashi meets Kagami!**

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Akashi Seijuurou."

"You're the Teiko heir huh. Fire away but don't expect me to answer."

"What's your full name?"

"I told you, I won't tell you anything."

"Is it Kagami Taiga? I take your expression as a yes."

"Ahomine told you, didn't he? That bastard."

"No, he didn't. It was Tetsuya who told me."

"How the hell did you know Kuroko huh?!"


	5. Red

**A/N: **I plan to finish my other fics but I keep getting distracted by so many series - Bones, Criminal Minds, Game of Thrones, Modern Family - and I end up doing nothing. *sigh*

Anyways, enough of the rant. To my awesome reviewers **~ kuroshiro 19, HeteroChromium, BerryBliss, deLovelyBones, Mizuhara Yukie, Roselilia, Shadow of the Angel, EclipseKuran, Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo **and **The Mafia-ish Addiction ~ **sankyuu! Your reviews mean a lot to me! :)

This chapter is a bit short. No AkaKuro interaction again and boring on my perspective. Lol. And no comment about the Seirin heir. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo belongs to akicchi of Tumblr. Underwater amphibious vehicles inspired by Gundam Wing's Cancer suit.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming..."_

"Hyuuga, a warship is approaching," Izuki Shun, a member of Seirin's elite force in which Kagami also belongs to, informed when he noticed a glint on the radar he was monitoring.

The captain of Seirin's elite force, Junpei Hyuuga, checked the radar then he frowned. "Contact them and ask them what they want," he said. Izuki nodded as Kagami and another two members of Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei and Mitobe Rinnosuke, entered the control room.

Several seconds later then they were able to contact the warship that they detected. It was a warship that can go both above and underwater and also serves as an amphibious assault warship, that was what they discovered. A green-haired male wearing glasses, and has bandaged wrapped around his left fingers, appeared on screen. "I'm Midorima from Kiseki no Sedai of Teiko," he introduced himself which surprised everyone. Why is the most elite force of the most powerful kingdom in the whole world doing in Senshinkan territory? "We received information that Kirisaki Daichi is planning to bomb Seirin next after bombing Senshinkan and we need to warn Aida Riko-san about that. As you may have known now, Kirisaki Daichi has gotten hold of a very dangerous biological weapon."

"A biological weapon that you people made," Kagami growled, his anger seeping through his voice and expression. Kiyoshi patted him on the shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

The green-haired male adjusted his glasses using his bandaged hand then he let out a sigh. "It was only for research purposes and nothing else. A traitor stole a part of the virus and is now using it to kill millions of innocent people in the hopes of instigating another war."

"But how can we be sure that you're not siding with Kirisaki Daichi, Midorima-san?" Hyuuga asked seriously.

"Yeah, how can we be sure you didn't give them the virus voluntarily?" Kagami shot again before Midorima could answer.

A small vein popped in Midorima's head at the question. He was beyond pissed. He'd spent sleepless nights of triangulating where Kirisaki Daichi would attack next and when he informs Seirin about it, they become suspicious of him instead? Ungrateful bastards. "We're trying to help here even if we know that Seirin, despite its neutral stance, is currently creating weapons enough to eliminate a small country," he shot back.

Kagami growled at that while the others' faces looked grim. How in the world did they know about it? Oh, right. This is Kiseki no Sedai. Their intel skills are way too much out of everybody's league. He was about to retort when somebody beat him to it.

"We need to be ready all the time, Midorima-san," Hyuuga said, his face dead serious. "We can't predict what will happen. We have to protect Seirin at all cost. I'm sure you would understand that." After all they have the same goal - to protect the kingdom they've sworn their loyalties to.

"I see," Midorima nodded as he tilted his glasses once more. "But we have a proposition to make. Join forces with Teiko and you can be sure that Seirin will be spared from any attacks."

Kagami and the others scowled at that. They didn't like Midorima's tone. "Are you threatening us, Midorima-san?" the captain asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm just telling a fact, Hyuuga-san. No matter how much you say that you would remain neutral, Seirin would have to take a side eventually and I would like to remind you of the consequences that you'll be facing if you decide to join Kirisaki Daichi."

"Now, why would we be joining them?!" Kagami exclaimed angrily.

"We're not crazy enough to do that," Izuki said while Mitobe nodded silently in agreement.

"Hopefully you aren't." With that, Midorima cut off the connection.

"What are we going to do now, Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi, who remained silent throughout the whole conversation, asked.

"We should go in and check if they're not really here to attack Seirin," Kagami suggested. He then frowned when everyone looked at him like he's got two heads. "What? They're practically just a few feet away from us and it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of spying on Kiseki no Sedai."

"You just wanted an excuse to get killed," Izuki commented.

"What do you say, Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi asked the captain who looked a little thoughtful.

Hyuuga didn't respond immediately. Then after a few minutes he sighed. "Alright, we'll infiltrate that warship. Izuki, get a layout of that ship. Kagami and Mitobe will go tonight."

* * *

The time of the infiltration came. Izuki, with his hacking skills, was able to get a decent layout of the ship though it wasn't that specific. Nevertheless, it was a feat for Kiseki no Sedai's information have been too difficult to access.

Kagami and Mitobe went on separate small amphibious vehicles that wouldn't be detected easily by any kind of radar due to its coating. When they were close to the seemingly immobile warship, they got out of their vehicles and swam quietly.

Surprisingly, they were able to get inside the warship easily. Not liking the quiet but oh so tense atmosphere, Kagami signaled Mitobe to be more vigilant. They just have to find the control room and get information from it and then they -

_-Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_

"Shit," Kagami cursed under his breath as he turned to Mitobe. "This was a trap! Run back to your vehicle!" he yelled as he began running, too. He didn't see anybody who went in pursuit after them but it was better to be safe than sorry. They could do the spying next time when they could make a more solid plan.

The two of them just got settled in their respective vehicles when out of a sudden, a torpedo flew past by Kagami's left side and exploded just a few feet behind him, surprising him. Somebody's out there waiting for them. Pressing a few buttons, he saw Mitobe on his screen. "Go back to Hyuuga and the others now. I'll hold this one off." He growled when he saw the other hesitating. "Go, Mitobe!" he yelled which made the other move. "I'll be fine, don't worry." Then with that, he turned to face the unknown enemy again who was, no doubt, lingering in the shadows. Pressing a few buttons, he let out a torpedo and sent it to where he calculated the enemy was. "Show yourself!"

"You've been careless, Seirin," a deep voice said as a red amphibious vehicle, that was of the combat type, came out of the shadow. "Do you really think we'd let you go that easily?" Then with that, a light pierced Kagami's eye, temporarily blinding him.

It was a one-sided battle. The next thing the ace of Seirin knew, his vehicle was falling into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

The moment his vehicle was forcibly opened, Kagami saw himself face to face with two colorful males, one of them was Midorima while the other one was a purple-haired giant. Midorima was holding a Beretta 92 and was pointing it at him while the purple-haired giant was munching on a pack of cheese sticks, looking harmless but the redhead knew the giant would not hesitate to tear him apart if he did something wrong. "Don't shoot. I'm harmless," he said as he threw his hands up in the air as a form of surrender. He got out of the vehicle and didn't resist when the purple-haired giant handcuffed him.

Midorima went to check the vehicle Kagami was in, hoping to get information but then after a while he shook his head. "This one's useless. This idiot whacked it up pretty good," he said which made Kagami smirk. The green-haired male was right. Before his vehicle was forcibly opened, he managed to permanently shut down its system ergo destroying all the data installed there. He'd have to thank Izuki for teaching him things when he gets back, well given that he'd be able to escape.

"Bakagami?" someone called which made the three males to look back. There, they saw Aomine approaching them. "Bakagami, it is really you!" he exclaimed when he got a closer look at the hostage.

Kagami's unique brows furrowed. "Ah, I got it. You spied at Seirin, Ahomine," he said rather calmly, something unusual for a hotheaded guy like him.

Aomine sighed while Midorima told Murasakibara to bring Kagami to the interrogation room. The green-haired male then looked at Aomine who seemed like lost in his thoughts. "Tell Akashi that I'll be interrogating the prisoner, Aomine," he said then he followed Murasakibara and Kagami before the blue-head could give a reply. If Aomine knew the prisoner, then maybe Akashi knew him, too?

Kagami was strapped down in a chair with Murasakibara getting out of the room the moment Midorima arrived. He heard the door close behind him as he faced the taller guy. "So, I have a few questions for you," he began.

"I'm a member of Seirin's nobility," Kagami said before Midorima could throw his first question, making the green-haired male to scowl. Kagami looked thoroughly smug.

* * *

Kagami really never talked, not in the literal sense of it but he never told his captors any valuable information. He just told Midorima that he belongs to the nobility of Seirin which got the greenhead frustrated because there's a binding law for each and every nations of the world stating that those of royal and noble descent shouldn't be coerced to talk during interrogations that may damage their reputations or lives. It may be unfair for the ordinary people but they couldn't do anything but express their disgust about it. The royalties and nobilities made sure it was passed into a law so they could be protected from anything, especially prosecution and persecution, be it political or economic.

Kagami was alone for a whole hour before the computer-operated door opened once more. This time, a small redhead with red and gold eyes entered while bringing a tray filled with food. Kagami let his eyes roam all over the guy, thinking that he's a little familiar. Then he noticed the design on the redhead's black jacket that was just slung around his shoulders. The left chest has the picture of two red dragons that was standing on their two hind legs and facing each other while holding a black shield in between them that has another red dragon on the center as its design. A crown made of gold and ruby hovered on top of the shield while a burning flame coming from the two dragons' mouths served as its backdrop. On the bottom of the image were four words written in flaming red letters: _le vainqueur écrit l'histoire_ or translated to the phrase: the victor writes history. The taller redhead's eyes widened when he realized that it was the coat of arms and the motto of the royal family of Teiko, the Akashi family.

"I brought you dinner," Akashi said as he placed the tray on the table in front of Kagami.

Kagami, who wasn't tied up by then, didn't move to respond or eat. He just went on there, sitting and staring at the guy who was also staring at him. It was kinda scary though but he wouldn't let himself be intimidated. How this small redhead could appear scary and intimidating, although he was just barely taller than Kuroko, was beyond him.

"So you're the intruder Kagami," Akashi spoke again when he realized that Kagami wasn't going to speak up anytime soon.

"Hn," Kagami grunted. Aomine had told them apparently.

Akashi's piercing stare never wavered though. He leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms on his chest. Midorima was right. Kagami was a difficult guy to break though he didn't have any plans of breaking the taller redhead. He just wanted some information. "I have some things to ask you."

"Haven't that four eyes told you? I'm not telling you anything," Kagami said as he moved to eat. He's starving and the food smells good and these guys seemed not the type to poison their enemies. In fact, the taller redhead would bet his whole money that the Kiseki no Sedai would love to torture their enemies and engage them in a fair fight than give them a fast, defenseless death.

Akashi didn't say anything and just watched as Kagami's eyes lit up when he tasted the food. He fought the urge to laugh at the taller redhead who looked like a child who just ate the most delicious food in the whole world. Well, Murasakibara's cooking could elicit that type of reaction though. Akashi not exempted. "I'm not going to ask about what Seirin's up to," he began. "It's something personal." He let out a small sigh when Kagami looked at him in confusion. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Akashi Seijuurou."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the name. So he was right about the guy being an Akashi. Then he mentally kicked himself when he remembered that the infamous captain of Kiseki no Sedai is an Akashi. "You're the Teiko Heir huh. Fire away but don't expect me to answer," he said.

Akashi forced down the urge to slice Kagami up with the scissor hidden on his sleeve for being so defiant. Nobody, as in nobody, ever dare to defy Akashi Seijuurou and lived. Fortunately for the taller redhead, Akashi has his priorities set. "What's your full name?" he asked though he already knew about it, he just wanted to hear it directly from the other.

Kagami smirked. "I told you, I won't tell you anything."

"Is it Kagami Taiga?" he asked which surprised Kagami. "I take your expression as a yes."

"Ahomine told you, didn't he?" Kagami grumbled. "That bastard."

"No, he didn't. It was Tetsuya who told me," Akashi replied. He watched, with interest, as Kagami's expression changed from annoyance to downright anger.

The taller redhead's eyes sharpened as he glared at Akashi. "How the hell did you know Kuroko huh?" he demanded, not stopping to think that Akashi might just be tricking him. For Kagami, anything that concerned Kuroko shouldn't be treated lightly. "Don't you ever dare hurt him." He swore to the grave of Kuroko's parents that he would protect the bluenette with his life and he would hunt each and everyone of Kiseki no Sedai if ever they try as much as pulling a hair out of his cousin. Even if the culprit is the formidable Akashi Seijuurou himself, he wouldn't back down.

"Hurting Tetsuya will be the last thing I'll ever do," Akashi said solemnly. "How is he?" he asked.

"Why don't we have a bargain? You answer my question, I'll answer yours," Kagami said, not liking how Akashi was referring to Kuroko in a very familiar manner.

Akashi nodded at that, a bit satisfied. "A reasonable one. Very well. I met Tetsuya during my stay in Seirin with Daiki. We were schoolmates and I'm his boyfriend," he bluntly stated.

Kagami's jaw clenched at that. He so wanted to kill Akashi Seijuurou right now. Damn, Kuroko never told him anything about the smaller redhead. "He didn't even mention you," he grumbled, briefly wondering if the bluenette knew about Akashi being the prince of Teiko. "Kuroko's fine but a little bit miserable. I guess I already know why. It was because you left him."

Akashi ran a hand on his flaming red hair as a sigh escaped from his lips. "I know it's my fault but I'm coming back for him. Kirisaki Daichi is really planning to bomb Seirin with the XS-R27 virus and it would surely affect Tetsuya, too. I won't let that happen," he said seriously. "We're letting you go later but you have to help us stop Kirisaki Daichi."

Kagami looked suspiciously at him. "How would I know that you're not just toying with me?"

Akashi stared directly into Kagami's red eyes, his own red and gold dancing with seriousness. "You have my word, Kagami Taiga. I'm doing this to save innocent people and to make things right. Shōgō created a huge damage and I want to fix that," he said. "And I don't want Tetsuya to get hurt either."

Kagami was silent for a moment as he sized up Akashi, checking if the smaller redhead was lying. After a few moments, he shook his head at the other. Looks like Kuroko had the prince of Teiko wrapped around his pale, little finger. He could tell, by the way he spoke about Kuroko, that The Akashi Seijuurou was crazy about his teal-headed cousin. Maybe even head over heels in love, he wasn't too sure though. "Okay, what do we do next?" he asked.

**Chapter Five End**

* * *

*** **I suck at writing action scenes so I limit it. What do you think? Please leave a review! :D

~ koichii

* * *

**Chapter Six sneak peek: (This will be the last sneak peek because EclipseKuran said he/she didn't want sneak peeks. Hahaha! I can't resist for now so this will be the last. Please bear with it though.)**

"Do you have any idea who the prince of Seirin is, Akashi?"

"Tetsuya, I'm confused. And I don't like this feeling. I want to see you right now."

"You killed a lot of people, too, Akashi. Why should you be different from criminals? You're not different from me either. Unluckily for him, he'd be the one paying for your crimes."

"Tetsuya! No!"


	6. Terrified

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the positive reviews! :D To **Aokazu Sei, **thanks for pointing my mistake. Akashi was just supposed to mention 'Kagami' not the full 'Kagami Taiga'. XD

To those who reviewed the previous chapter **~ Aokazu Sei, EclipseKuran, Lily Fenton Phantom, Myadorabletetsuya, kuroshiro 19, Swtazngrl5, BerryBliss, TKSDCSH, Roselilia **and **Shadow of the Angel ~ **my deepest gratitude to all of you! Seriously. ^^

This will be the last chapter with NO AkaKuro interaction. Promise. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo belongs to akicchi of Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"Every word feels like a shooting star..."_

It was already late that evening and all of the occupants of Kiseki no Sedai's warship were fast asleep. Well, almost all. For as Kagami Taiga was slumbering in the room provided for him after he, Akashi and the others planned on what to do once Kirisaki Daichi attacked, a lone figure could be seen wandering on the top area of the ship where Seijuurou Akashi's private quarters were located.

The figure, with his catlike movements, was able to approach the room without alerting any of the people on board. Even the computers and the traps were useless for he knew the layout of the warship like the back of his hand. _I'll kill you, Seijuurou. _His eyes glinted heavily with malice as he faced the voice-operated lock of the prince's room. Pulling out his phone, he pressed it against the small box while playing the recording he had of Akashi's voice. He didn't expect it to be quite successful so he was surprised when the computer acknowledged the recording. "Seems like it's my lucky night tonight," he mumbled to himself as he entered the room.

"Not quite, Shōgō," a familiar deep voice said smoothly which made the figure looked up hastily. Raising his gun and pointing it at the one who spoke, he glared. "Seijuurou," he bit out, venom lacing his voice.

Akashi, who was seated cross-legged on a huge single couch just like the royalty he was, smirked at the intruder. "I'm pleased to see you here, Shōgō. You just made my job easier."

"And you think I'll let you catch me that easily?" Haizaki growled as he stepped forward cautiously until the barrel of his gun was pressed against Akashi's forehead. "I'm going to kill you, Seijuurou. You're a traitor, a blemish to the Akashi family. You've grown soft and abandoned everything your father has taught you."

Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of his father. "Father taught me nothing but victory and being strong, Shōgō. I didn't forget any of that. Father was the one who forgot. He forgot about humanity in his quest to become the strongest of all." And it was true. Ever since he was a kid, it was instilled in Akashi by his father that the winners are those who could throw away their humanity and defeat every kind of monster that they'd cross paths with. For a whole decade of his childhood, he believed that and made his father proud. He became the best and most brilliant soldier Teiko Military has ever seen, excelling not only in combat abilities but tactics and strategies as well.

His name also became feared when he reached the age of 12. He was known to be cold-hearted and very sadistic. He didn't show mercy to anyone, especially his enemies. What was important to him was excelling in everything, bringing prestige to the Akashi name and make his father proud.

But it proved not enough for his father demanded more. And Akashi finally snapped when he was fourteen, when he saw his mother get killed by a vengeful nobility whose parents were killed by his father. Because of the trauma, he developed another personality, a more dominant one where his eyes became a mismatched colour of red and gold. He became more sadistic, cold-blooded and he could outrightly see everything that was hidden from him before. In short, he developed the emperor eye - a skill that could make him see even the tiniest detail of a person's future movements and be able to predict the future. By that time, Seijuurou Akashi became the perfect entity his father wanted him to be -a cold-hearted, intelligent person that would bring Teiko even more power.

Haizaki, who was adopted by his father when he was eight, supported him wholeheartedly. A blood-thirsty one, he relished in the fact that the young prince was beginning to be an iron ruler. He wanted the position of king himself but because of Akashi, the legitimate son, he couldn't. Ergo, he vowed to serve the young prince until the very end.

But his expectation was crushed when the king died a year after and Akashi was reunited with his three friends from military school. Grudgingly, so as not to let the young prince stray from the path his father set out for him, he joined the group that was now known as Kiseki no Sedai. He thought it would be good to have a group made up of the strongest people in the kingdom but then Akashi found his humanity back with the help of the other three, effectively deviating from the original plan.

"Humanity? Who cares about humanity? Victor writes history, right? What happened to that?" he snapped.

"I still believe in that, Shōgō," Akashi replied calmly, not really bothered by the fact that a gun was pressed against his head. "Though I don't see the logic of killing innocent people just to win."

"It instills fear among the weak, Akashi and therefore makes you powerful. Those who fear are powerless against those who sow that fear."

Akashi shook his head. "I would've understood that if it was several years ago. But now, I totally don't approve of that thinking Shōgō." Having said that, Akashi pulled out the gun from his side and pointed it at the place in between Haizaki's eyes. "Surrender or I'll kill you right here and now."

"I don't intend to die here, Akashi," Haizaki spat, his eyes not leaving those intimidating heterochromatic ones.

"So do I, Shōgō."

"Akashi!" someone yelled then they heard footsteps running. A few seconds later, Aomine appeared with a gun on his hand. Following him are Midorima, Murasakibara and Kagami. "Haizaki! Drop the gun you bastard!" the tanned male yelled as he pointed his gun at Haizaki.

Haizaki looked at them from the corner of his eyes, his attention still on Akashi, then he snorted when he spotted Kagami who was looking at him in confusion. "So Seirin has decided to join forces with you huh. That's good since we're going to destroy them, too."

"What the fuck?!" Kagami yelled. He wanted to punch the unknown bastard but he knew he couldn't act rash or else Akashi would get hurt. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Haizaki Shōgō of Kirisaki Daichi," Haizaki said with a smug smirk. He wasn't bothered at the fact that he was outnumbered. "And Kagami Taiga, we plan to invade Seirin and take over it since it's the second most powerful kingdom. It's the only kingdom who could go against Teiko."

"We wouldn't let you do that!" Kagami yelled. "We would fight you until the very end."

Haizaki looked smug as he raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I wonder if you'd be able to fight when your hands are tied. We know where he is, Kagami Taiga."

At Haizaki's words, Kagami froze. Then all of a sudden, he snapped. Eyes glinting maliciously and flashing red, he attacked Haizaki with the speed of a cheetah that the latter wasn't able to block the punch that hit him square on the jaw. Everyone, even Akashi, got surprised at the Seirin ace's actions. "Damn you! I won't let you get him!"

"Oi, Bakagami! Calm down!" Aomine yelled as he pulled Kagami away from Haizaki who coughed up blood while standing back up. The tanned male was confused with the way the conversation was going, too. He'd never seen Kagami go berserk like this before. The redhead was temperamental, it was already a given, but he never did reach this level of anger before. Well, not when it doesn't concern Kuroko. Dark blue orbs widened when he realized something. Eyes shooting daggers, he turned to Haizaki. "You -" he growled. If Haizaki was referring to Kuroko, then what does the bluenette have that made him important to the gray-haired male? Or was he just playing with Kagami.

"What the hell is going on?" Midorima, who was also confused, voiced out.

Haizaki smirked then he pulled a smoke screen gas bomb from his pocket and threw it in the room. Everybody jumped out of the way as they heard the gray-haired male's sinister laughter. "I'm going to get Seirin's prince and defeat you, Seijuurou. Just you wait. Teiko and the whole world will be under my mercy!"

"Shit, he got away," Aomine cursed when the smoke began to clear. He looked around and saw the others getting up, too. "Where's Bakagami?" he asked when he didn't see the taller redhead.

"I saw him run out of the room a few seconds ago," Murasakibara said nonchalantly.

Aomine hissed under his breath. "Damn it." Then with that, he ran out of the room. "Oi, Bakagami!"

Midorima approached Akashi who was rubbing his temple. "Do you have any idea who the prince of Seirin is, Akashi? It was announced that he died with the king and queen on the accident but I suspected he was hidden and Kagami's reaction just now proved that I was right."

Akashi shook his head, his eyes closing. "I don't know, Shintaro" he muttered, not liking the fact that there's something he didn't know. "He suddenly felt exhausted. We need to talk to Kagami Taiga and the other soldiers of Seirin. Communicate with them," he commanded. They needed to move now, timinng is very crucial. Midorima nodded then he left the room with Murasakibara.

When Akashi was alone, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and stared at the lone picture he had of Kuroko. "Tetsuya, I'm confused," he murmured as he traced his index finger along the smiling face on the screen. "And I don't like this feeling. I want to see you right now."

* * *

Being a smaller ship, Seirin's vessel landed onto Teiko's warship. Kagami introduced his team to Akashi and the others as they met in the largest conference hall of the warship. The taller redhead then proceeded to explain everything that happened and it didn't go unnoticed by the Kiseki how Seirin went stiff at the mention of the missing (or hidden) prince.

When Kagami was finished, Hyuuga spoke. "Riko called when you were gone," he told Kagami. "She ordered us to come back so we could plan carefully. Are you okay coming with us?" he asked Akashi and the others who nodded. He then turned back to Kagami. "And Kagami, I told Kuroko what happened to you."

Akashi, though not noticeable to everybody, gave a start at the name while Kagami groaned. "You shouldn't have told him, Senpai. He would just worry."

"I promised to keep him updated and besides, it's your fault why you left your phone on the kitchen," Seirin's captain retorted. "And he said that you must call him back asap."

Grumbling, Kagami stood up and got his phone from Hyuuga. "Excuse me," he muttered as he dialed Kuroko's number. He went at the corner of the room so as not to interrupt the ongoing meeting.

The bluenette answered on the first ring. "Kagami-kun, are you alright? Did they do something to you? Tell me," Kuroko asked breathlessly. It was rare for him to speak that long so he's not used to it.

Kagami chuckled softly, his worry deflating a bit at the sound of his cousin's voice. "Calm down, okay? I'm fine. They let me go and even agreed to help Seirin."

Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good. Who are they?"

"Kiseki no Sedai of Teiko," Kagami said without any second thoughts. He heard Kuroko gasp on the opposite line but he pretended to not hear it. "And I've met Akashi. Actually, he was the one who captured me. The guy's really good."

If it was another time, Kuroko would have been happy to hear Kagami praise Akashi. It was rare for his cousin to approve of someone. But not now. "Really? I'm glad. Look, I have to go now, Kagami-kun. I'll call you again. Bye!" Then without waiting for a reply, the bluenette hung up.

"Oi -!" Kagami sighed as he stared at his phone. Kuroko have become evasive.

* * *

Utilizing his emperor eye that could see everything, Akashi observed Kagami as the latter talked onto the phone during the meeting. He suppressed the urge to get up from his seat and snatch the gadget from the taller redhead and talk to Kuroko himself.

Tomorrow, they would be at Seirin again. Instead of worrying about the impending war, he's more worried about facing the bluenette again. _That is, if Tetsuya still wanted to see you, _a taunting voice in his mind said. His now crimson orbs sharpened at that before he let himself fall back down on his bed. He knew that it was totally uncharacteristic of him to act worried because he's Akashi Seijuurou after all. But Kuroko was different. The bluenette was the only person whom Akashi never knew what to expect for if he's set his mind on something about Kuroko, the bluenette would just do something unpredictable.

_I'm pathetic, _he mused as he closed his eyes and let exhaustion seep through him. A few seconds later and he was already in the sandman's realm. It was then the dream occurred, actually, it was more of a nightmare.

_"Sei!" Kuroko called when he saw the redhead. Akashi looked back and smiled softly at the bluenette who was running towards him. He turned around and his feet began to move, taking him halfway to meet his love._

_But before he could take hold of the outstretched pale hand of Kuroko, Haizaki came in between them, snatching the bluenette away. "Sei! Help!"_

_"You killed a lot of people, too, Akashi. Why should you be different from criminals?" he taunted as his left hand, which was holding a knife, raised and pointed it at Kuroko's pale neck. "You're not different from me either. Unluckily for him, he'd be the one paying for your crimes." Then with that, he moved the knife and made a beautiful gash on Kuroko's neck, making blood splutter all over the place. Some of it even tainting Akashi's shocked face._

_"Tetsuya! No!"_

"Huh!" Akashi bolted upright on his bed, his red and amber orbs wide. Unconsciously, he'd switched on his emperor eye because of the distress he was feeling as of the moment. He looked around the room and realized that he's still in the warship. _A nightmare. _He rubbed his forehead with two fingers to calm himself down. He didn't know what's going on but the nightmare and the sudden fear he felt for Kuroko was totally bothering him. He could feel the danger surrounding his beloved and it wasn't just the danger of the virus and the bombing. He knew that there's something more to it. What is it though, he still didn't know. But he intend to find it out soon. _Please stay safe, Tetsuya, _he mused as he laid back down on the bed and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

They arrived at Seirin the next day. After meeting with Seirin's Director, Riko Aida, and made a deal between Teiko and Seirin that they would assist each other during times of crises, the group decided to call it a day.

"And we also got this," Midorima said as he fished out the remaining sample and antidote of the XS-R27 virus. "I can make more antidote so we could spread it to hospitals all over Seirin before Kirisaki Daichi attacks, hopefully. Though I would need help in making more samples of it."

Riko nodded then she smiled gratefully at Midorima. "Thank you, everyone," she said, addressing Akashi and the rest of Kiseki no Sedai. "Mitobe can help you, Midorima-san. He's the most knowledgeable in the field of medicine here in Seirin."

Midorima went with Mitobe and Kiyoshi after that while Murasakibara left with Aomine. The purple-haired giant wanted to explore the whole kingdom in search of sweets and other delicacies while the tanned male said he'd go see Kise. The blond could've easily gone to Teiko for he's actually a citizen there but he preferred to stay in Seirin instead.

"Are you just going to stay here at the base the whole day?" Kagami asked Akashi when the ace of Seirin saw the prince of Teiko sitting in one of the tables at the cafeteria with his laptop open in front of him.

Akashi nodded without taking his eyes off the monitor. "Yes. I have to check on the damages of the ship and do some inventory on the weapons," he said.

"How about Kuroko? Don't you want to see him?" Kagami asked again.

Akashi shook his head. "I'm not yet ready to face Tetsuya." He wasn't a coward. He would gladly face anything, even a thousand bullets, just not Tetsuya. Not now.

Kagami scowled at that. "Chickening out, Akashi?" He gulped and took a step back when the smaller redhead glared at him. "But seriously, you're not afraid of anything except facing Kuroko again?"

Akashi let out a smile that didn't reach his crimson orbs. "Well, the enemy's opinion doesn't matter to me. I already knew that they hate me. But Tetsuya... It'll be different. I don't want to hear him say that he hates me."

Kagami shook his head. He didn't realize up until now that love could be so complicated that it would mess people up. Even the great Akashi Seijuurou wasn't able to escape from its terrifying claws. "You're hopeless, Akashi," he muttered then he turned to go. But before he could take a step, he spoke once more. "But if you change your mind, Kuroko will be at school until afternoon."

**Chapter Six End**

* * *

*** **What do you think? Please read and review! Reviews make me happy. :D

~ koichii


	7. Promise

**A/N: **I'm awfully tired yet I still want to update so here I am again. This fic is almost finished so I'll try as best as I can to upload chapters sooner. :D

To the reviewers **~ Lily Fenton Phantom, rose belikov 353, Nobleteacup, Swtazngrl5, EclipseKuran, R3iga1004, BerryBliss, InsanityOwl, Roselilia, Sadistic Crimson Angel **and **Momo-chan ~ **Thank you for being supportive guys! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo belongs to Akicchi of Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"I could be all that you needed if you let me try..."_

Kuroko immediately left school when the dismissal bell rang that afternoon. Kagami was probably back by now and he couldn't wait to see his cousin again. He got really worried when Hyuuga told him yesterday about how the red-haired tiger got captured. Good thing he wasn't hurt though.

"Kuroko-kun, wait for me!" a semi-bald guy shouted as he jumped onto Kuroko, effectively latching himself onto the bluenette's back. They almost fell down the hard ground had not Kuroko balanced himself on time.

"Tomoki-kun, please let go of me," the bluenette said politely as he tried to get loose from the guy hugging him. He didn't know why but ever since Tomoki Tsugawa transferred to Seirin a month ago, the guy became clingy onto him. _All I did was help him find his classroom._

"Why don't we go and get something to eat, Kuroko-kun?" Tomoki cheerfully asked, practically ignoring the bluenette.

Kuroko got out of Tomoki's hold when the latter's grip loosened on him. He bowed at the semi-bald guy in apology. "I'm sorry, Tomoki-kun but I have to go." Then he ran away before the other could say anything.

"Eh? Kuroko-kun, wait!" Tomoki called as he ran after the bluenette.

Kuroko, albeit his expression didn't change on the outside, was internally panicking. He actually didn't like it when someone, who he didn't know that much, is becoming touchy-feely with him. It makes him uncomfortable. Using his low presence, he skillfully evaded Tomoki who was running after him. _I hate this._

Ever since Akashi left, people (boys and girls alike) began to notice Kuroko. And then he started to have a fan club just like his best friend Kise and some of them became stalkers. His fans and stalkers would always give him gifts, love letters and food (which he secretly thought to be drugged) with all of them saying that he's too adorable for his own good. How they managed to notice him despite his low presence was beyond him though.

And it was all because of Akashi Seijuurou. _Damn you, Sei, _he cursed the redhead in his mind as he turned into a corner. Because he wasn't looking, he bumped into someone, the impact of it making him lose his balance. _Not again, _he groaned as he closed his eyes and he waited for himself to hit the ground. This wasn't new to him. His stalkers have teamed up once in order to capture him. Luckily that time he was able to escape. _Looks like I'm not so lucky today._

He froze when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist to steady him before a super familiar voice rang in his ear, shocking him.

"Why are you running, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he watched the bluenette's expression change with amusement in his eyes. Though his expression didn't show it, his heart was pumping mad now at the fact that he's holding his beloved Tetsuya in his arms once more.

Kuroko blinked several times when he felt Akashi pull him closer. Heaving a deep breath, he pulled away from the redhead and was about to speak when Tomoki suddenly arrived.

"Kuroko-kun! Don't run -" Tomoki stopped talking when he saw who was behind Kuroko, staring at him with his now crimson and gold eyes, making him pale. He didn't know who the guy was but the aura he was emitting was so scary that it was making his knees tremble. Without any other words, he turned around and ran for his life.

"An admirer huh," Akashi commented when Tomoki was gone. He blinked once then his eyes returned to their normal crimson colour.

"It's none of your business," Kuroko said then without looking back, he began to walk away. Though he was happy to see Akashi again, he was still mad at him for lying. _And I don't care what Kagami-kun thinks of him._

Akashi sighed as he followed the bluenette. "My apologies, Tetsuya. I know you're mad at me for not telling you anything but please let me explain first," he said, tone pleading. If any of the Kiseki no Sedai or his subordinates from Teiko would see him now, they would surely think that he's being possessed. Akashi Seijuurou does not beg. Not to them, not to anyone.

Kuroko stopped walking and faced him. "Don't Tetsuya me!" the bluenette exclaimed which surprised Akashi. "How would you explain those people who died because of that virus Teiko made huh?" he angrily said. Whatever Akashi's reason was, it wouldn't change the fact that thousands died because of a stupid feud.

The redhead shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment. He couldn't look at Kuroko right now. The bluenette has this way of making him feel guilty. "I know I'm at fault for being so careless that Kirisaki Daichi got their hands on the virus and I couldn't change that. But I'm here to atone for it. I'm not letting them destroy Seirin," he said as he opened his eyes and stared directly onto Kuroko's baby blue orbs, making the bluenette flinch when he saw that his eyes have now changed colours. He was about to speak again when he noticed something. "Where's the ring I gave you?" he asked with a small frown on his face when he saw that the bluenette's left ring finger was bare.

"I threw it away," Kuroko said bluntly which made Akashi's face to go dim. "I don't want to be involved with you anymore so go away!" With that, the bluenette ran away.

Akashi's heart was fanged when he heard what Kuroko have said. _I'm sorry, Tetsuya, _he murmured silently. He was right. Nothing good came out of his talk with Kuroko today. He should've stayed at the base. He sighed once more.

He was about to turn away and head to the opposite direction where Kuroko went when he noticed a helicopter flying low. He was about to ignore it but he felt something nagging in his head to look back at the flying contraption. Activating his emperor eye, he stared back at the flying vehicle then his heterochromatic orbs widened when he saw a guy dressed in a familiar suit throw something out of the helicopter. _Shit, Kirisaki Daichi. How the hell were they able to enter Seirin? _His musing was cut off when his eyes landed onto the person running on the vantage point of the bomb that was slowly dropping from the air. "No!" he yelled as he ran towards Kuroko who stopped to look up at the dropping thing.

He was able to reach Kuroko and tackle the boy down when the bomb exploded. They both fell down the ground as the nearby building collapsed at the impact. _Damn, _Akashi mentally cursed, knowing fully that the virus, an airborne carrier, was now spreading slowly in Seirin. He grimly eyed the helicopter that was flying away as he sat up, pulling Kuroko with him. "Are you hurt, Tetsuya?" he asked as he checked the other for any physical injuries. Apparently, he had used his body to shield the bluenette.

Kuroko shook his head as he looked up at the collapsed building that was now caught in fire and the people running away. "What was that?" he asked, his voice remaining monotonous but Akashi could hear the slight quiver in it.

"That was Kirisaki Daichi. They've managed to spread the virus here in Seirin," Akashi replied through gritted teeth.

Kuroko felt fear and anger at the same time. "All of you are really trying to have us killed!" he yelled angrily at a surprised Akashi. "I hate you!"

Akashi was speechless for a moment before he let out an exhausted sigh. Nothing could ever hurt him now. His Tetsuya just told him he hates him. Nothing could ever be more painful than this. "I know," he quietly said as he raised his hand and felt the bluenette's forehead, cheeks then neck.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked irritably but there was a hint of confusion in his voice.

"You're infected by the virus already. I have to take you to the base so you could be treated." With that, Akashi stood up and began pulling Kuroko away from the commotion. He was already immune to the virus for he was injected by the antidote several years ago.

"No!" Kuroko yelled then he pushed Akashi and ran away, taking advantage of his low presence to escape from the redhead.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi called as he ran after the bluenette but the latter was nowhere to be found. "Damn," he muttered as he pulled out his phone and contacted Midorima. "Kirisaki Daichi managed to attack here in downtown," he told the green-haired male. "How's the distribution of the antidote?"

"It's almost done, Akashi."

"Good." Akashi hung up then he turned to go to the direction where Kuroko went. He have to find the bluenette before everything's too late. _Damn you for being so stubborn, Tetsuya._

* * *

Kuroko sighed when he got home. Kagami wouldn't be home by now because of the attack. He sighed once more. He's starting to not feel well and he had been vomitting a few times already while feeling slightly feverish and nauseaous. _So __I'm going to die like this. You're pathetic, Kuroko Tetsuya, _he mocked himself as he unceremoniously dropped himself down the couch and instantly drifted off.

He was woken up a few moments later when the front door opened and revealed Kagami. The tall redhead's fierce expression became worried when he saw him on the couch. "Tetsuya, wake up..." the redhead said as he shook the bluenette's shoulders.

Kuroko blinked his baby blue orbs then he smiled drowsily at his cousin. "Kagami-kun..." he mumbled while wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. "I missed you..."

"Tetsuya, I'm not Taiga," Kagami said.

Kuroko frowned as he looked up at his cousin. What was he saying? "What are you talking about?" he asked as he blinked furiously this time. The scenery then began to change. In Kagami's place was Akashi. The bluenette's frown deepened.

"Hello," Akashi said dryly when he noticed Kuroko's expression and realised that he's a bit coherent now. "You're affected by the virus already, Tetsuya. I'll take you to my friend." He then carried the bluenette bridal style and went out of the house.

"Where's Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he rested his head against Akashi's chest and he felt himself calming down upon hearing the familiar rhythmic beating of the redhead's heart.

Akashi shook his head. "I don't know."

Kuroko pouted, something that would've amused Akashi if he wasn't worried to death. "I want Kagami-kun. I miss Kagami-kun" he said. Akashi sighed.

* * *

"He'll be fine, Akashi. Though he would still be hallucinating for a while," Midorima said after he treated Kuroko with the vaccine. "And he'll still be feverish, too. Take him home and let him get enough rest. Let him drink plenty of water and this medicine two times a day, after lunch and dinner." He handed the redhead a small box of tablets. "The instructions are there in the paper inside the box."

Akashi nodded. "Thank you, Shintarō," he said.

The green-haired male, who got surprised when Akashi thanked him, adjusted his glasses as he nodded so he could hide his shock. It was the very first time since Akashi became the captain of Kiseki no Sedai that the redhead thanked him. "No problem. Murasakibara and Aomine are with Kagami and the others, tracking down Kirisaki Daichi," he informed.

Akashi nodded again as he turned to Kuroko who's half-awake and half-hallucinating on the bed he was in. "Keep me posted," he said then he carried the bluenette on his back. "Let's go home now, Tetsuya, so you can rest properly."

Kuroko snuggled on Akashi's back as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. "Call Kagami-kun please. Kagami-kun will take care of me. He loves me," he mumbled.

Akashi's jaw clenched when he heard Kuroko mention Kagami for the nth time that day. He admit, he's getting jealous on Seirin's ace. It was always him that Kuroko's thinking about. _Does it really have to hurt like this? _"Do you love Taiga, Tetsuya?" he asked cautiously, not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Un," Kuroko mumbled as he managed a small nod. "I love Kagami-kun very much."

Akashi felt something strike his chest at Kuroko's words, making it hard for him to breathe. "Are you..." For the first time in his life, he hesitated. "Are you two a couple?" he asked, thinking the question was absurd. If Kagami was Kuroko's lover, the former would've reacted when Akashi told him about their relationship when they held him captive.

Kuroko frowned but it went unseen by Akashi. "Kagami-kun's got a crush on his mentor, Alex-san. Plus, my boyfriend is Sei. I mean, Akashi Seijuurou. Do you know him?"

Akashi's heart skipped a beat at Kuroko's words. He turned his head a little to check on his bluenette and saw that the latter was still hallucinating for there was no recognition in his baby blue orbs for the redhead. "Yes, I know Akashi," he finally said, deciding to play along. He knew that he's already taking advantage of the situation but he couldn't help it. "Taiga's got a crush with his mentor?" When Kuroko nodded, he asked again, "And it's fine with you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kuroko asked back. "If Kagami-kun is happy then I'm happy for him. I just hate it when he go and fight in the war. It's too dangerous. The same goes for Sei."

At the last statement, Akashi's heart jumped again. "You're also worried for Akashi?" he asked as he entered the bluenette's house. He directly headed to the bedroom and settled the smaller male onto the bed.

Kuroko pouted. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm worried. How could I not worry if my most important person was out there fighting, knowing that he might get killed anytime," he said then he sniffed a little.

Akashi's heart melted at that. So his Tetsuya still loves him. He was so happy that nothing, not even a war or millions of dead bodies, could dampen his spirit. "Don't cry, Tetsuya. Everything will be fine," he assured the bluenette as he sat beside him on the bed and pulled him in his arms.

Kuroko leaned his head against Akashi's shoulder. "I hate myself though. I told Sei lies. I never really threw away the ring he gave me. I couldn't afford to do it. And I said I hate him but I really don't. I couldn't hate Sei ever," he mumbled then he wrinkled his nose. "Oh, call Kagami-kun please. He'll take care of me," he whined.

Akashi shook his head in amusement at the whiny Tetsuya. Despite what happened, he was somewhat thankful for the virus for it made the bluenette open up to him. "Taiga is busy, Tetsuya. How about Sei? Don't you want him to take care of you?"

Kuroko smiled softly. "He will? Of course I do." Then a look of grief passed by the bluenette's face, making Akashi wince softly and ache for him. "But he's not here. He left me already. I think he's mad at me."

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko as he cradled the bluenette's head before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "He's back, Tetsuya and he promises that he won't leave you again. Never," he murmured seriously. Kuroko smiled.

**Chapter Seven End**

* * *

*** **Thoughts? Please read and review! :D

~koichii


	8. I Love You, You Love Me

**A/N: **I'll be gone for almost a week so I'm going to post chapter eight of this fic. I'll be updating again next week.

To the awesome reviewers **~ Nobleteacup, Guest, Riomi-senpai, EclipseKuran, destiny6100, Shadow of the Angel, AnnaBanana-Chii, BerryBliss, AngelXReaper, Sadistic Crimson Angel Akashi, Kagamine Hikari, R3iga1004, Lily Fenton Phantom, Swtazngrl5, Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo **and **Roselilia ~ **thank you for staying with me until this point and though I couldn't reply to all of you individually, remember that all of you are greatly appreciated. :)

**Little announcement: **Since AkaKuro day is coming, I'm planning on making oneshots based on songs. I want to have a 10-chapter fic with each chapter written with the help of songs. Requests will be accepted, first ten requests only. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo belongs to akicchi of Tumblr.

Warning: Too cliche! Then Akashi and Kagami fighting. =.=

* * *

**Terrified**

_"And I'm in love and I'm terrified..."_

Kuroko was bedridden for the next few days and Akashi was really bent up on taking care of the bluenette, rarely leaving his side. He'd been trying to contact Kagami so he could inform the taller redhead about Kuroko's situation but wasn't able to. Kagami seemed to be out of coverage.

Kuroko regained consciousness on the fourth day. Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. He slowly sat up on the bed, wondering how he got there. He then looked down at himself and realised that he was wearing his own pair of light blue pajamas with basketball design. Turning to the bedside drawer, he got the ring Akashi gave him. A thin silver chain was connected to it thus turning it into a necklace. The bluenette wore it around his neck, tucking it under his clothes and headed out of the room.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Akashi greeted with a smile when he saw Kuroko standing by the kitchen doorway and looking at him in total surprise. The bluenette found him there preparing breakfast.

"W-What... What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked as his heart began to pump mad when his mind finally deciphered that it was the reality and he wasn't dreaming at all.

Akashi shook his head at Kuroko's question, his eyes stating that he was expecting the bluenette's reaction. "Don't you remember? You got ill, Tetsuya. You kept asking for Taiga but I couldn't contact him so I took care of you instead. You kept on hallucinating mostly about him." There was a hint of bitterness in the redhead's voice but the bluenette hastily dismissed it as his imagination. Akashi wouldn't be jealous of Kagami for he has absolutely no reason to be.

Right?

Baby blue orbs then widened when Akashi's words finally registered in Kuroko's mind. "What did I say about him?" he asked worriedly.

Akashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, stuff like, 'I want Kagami-kun', 'Kagami-kun loves me', 'I miss Kagami-kun'," the redhead replied, his tone now irritated.

Albeit blushing, Kuroko was relieved. So Akashi still haven't found out about his true relationship with Kagami. He was actually worried that he became tactless during the time he was ill and told the red-haired Teiko prince everything. Kagami often reminded him not to tell just anyone that they're cousins. The taller redhead didn't give any detailed explanation about that but just asked him, almost pleaded, to obey without further inquiries. And the soft-hearted person he was, he wasn't able to refuse when Kagami pleaded. _I wonder why- _His thoughts halted then he froze when he noticed the abrupt change in Akashi's expression. "W-What?" he asked nervously, not liking the knowing mischievous expression the other has.

Akashi smirked. "You said something else, too, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's heart stopped for a moment. What did he say that made Akashi look like this? "What -"

"You said you love me," Akashi said, effectively cutting Kuroko off. His smirk widened when Kuroko's blush deepened and could bring his own hair into shame. He approached Kuroko before the smaller male could react and cupped his chin so he could meet his gaze. "Is it true, Tetsuya?" he whispered as he stared intently on those baby blue eyes that he loved the most.

Kuroko stared back at those crimson orbs and felt himself melting under Akashi's intense gaze, his face heating up even more. "Y-Yes," he managed to croak out amidst his pounding heart. It was a futile thing to lie when the redhead could read him well.

Akashi was silent for a moment then he smiled widely, making Kuroko's heart skip a beat. He knew that the redhead would only show a true smile at him and he felt honoured at that. "I love you more, Tetsuya," he said which made the bluenette pout at him. He laughed this time before kissing the bluenette full on the mouth.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. The long time that they were separated melted the moment their lips met. Though it wasn't enough to compensate for the time that they were apart, the kiss was enough for now. They'll have plenty of time later.

The couple were both breathing heavily when they parted. "You said too that you really never threw the ring I gave you. Where is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he started planting small kisses at the corner of the bluenette's mouth.

Kuroko got loose from him which made the redhead frown. The bluenette smiled at his lover as he began to unbutton his pajama top.

Akashi's eyes widened at that. "T-Tetsuya..." He knew the bluenette was too blunt but he never thought that the smaller male could be this bold.

But it's not like he's complaining though.

Kuroko pouted at Akashi's reaction and his almost dreamy expression. "Discard those dirty thoughts of yours, Sei. You asked me where your ring is so I'm showing you where it is," he said as he successfully opened the first two buttons of his pajama top. And that's when Akashi saw it. The ring was held against the bluenette's pale neck by a thin silver chain. "After I learned the truth, I didn't think that you'd be coming back. I didn't want to throw this away for it's the only physical remembrance I have of you but I don't want to keep wearing it on my finger either for I know I won't be able to move on if I let it remain on my left hand so I figured that if I would take this off from where you put it, I'd probably place it somewhere close to my heart." He then blushed as he looked away.

It was the first time that Akashi went totally speechless. His heart was pumping mad due to Kuroko's words. He never thought that the bluenette's feelings for him ran so deep. A true smile appeared on the redhead's face then he pulled Kuroko back in his arms and hugged him tight. "I promised you that I would come back whatever the cost, right? How come you've forgotten that?" he asked. "I apologise if I left you like that, Tetsuya. But now that I'm back, I will protect you and everybody else. I love you so much." Then with that, he dipped his head and captured the bluenette's lips once more.

Kuroko kissed Akashi back. "H-Hey," he got surprised when Akashi suddenly carried him bridal style and began trudging upstairs. "What about breakfast, Sei?" he asked.

"Breakfast can wait, I can't," Akashi murmured huskily as he kicked Kuroko's door open. He laughed when the bluenette blushed furiously.

"Sei!"

* * *

"How come there was so little casualty in Seirin?!" Hanamiya Makoto, the head of Kirisaki Daichi, snarled when news about Seirin's attack and how the kingdom managed to stop the spreading of the virus reached him.

"One of our men reported that Akashi gave Seirin the antidote and they were able to make more vaccine out of it to counter the virus," Haizaki said, anger in his eyes at the thought of Akashi winning this round.

Hanamiya scowled. "He's ruining everything," he said. Akashi Seijuurou is the biggest threat to him. Being the only son of the late king of Teiko, he was supposed to take over the position of being the ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the whole world. But because the redhead was still 19, an age that was still considered as barely legal in Teiko, the council temporarily placed Nijimura Shūzō as the Director of the kingdom until Akashi turned 21, which was the age that was considered legal in Teiko.

Following his plan on world domination (or at least domination of Teiko and Seirin), Hanamiya originally aimed to brainwash Nijimura into joining him. But further intel to the raven-haired director proved that his fealty would always be with Akashi Seijuurou. Because of that, he was forced to find someone else and that was when he was reunited with an old acquaintance.

He met Haizaki Shōgō during high school and after finding out that the gray-haired male hated Akashi for his guts, Hanamiya decided to use his hate to have him as an ally in taking the most powerful kingdom and have the whole world bow down to him.

_I would make sure that you never reach even 20, Akashi Seijuurou. _"We'll attack Seirin again on my signal," he told Haizaki. "We need to get Kuroko Tetsuya. With him on our side, Akashi Seijuurou will be on our mercy."

* * *

"This is what they let you do in detention?" Akashi asked, amusement obvious in his eyes as he watch Kuroko clean the old library in the school. Apparently, and very unusually, the bluenette got detention for punching an admirer of him when the guy tried to kiss him. _And they even pity the trash, _the redhead thought in irritation, silently concocting a plan to kill the bastard who harassed his Tetsuya.

Kuroko nodded as he dusted the ancient books he pulled off from the shelf a while ago. "Yes. No one's allowed to use this library because some cracks have appeared already but I wonder why they let me clean this, ugh, place." He wrinkled his nose in a cute manner at that statement.

Akashi smiled fondly at his lover's actions. He came to fetch the bluenette that afternoon but when he learned that Kuroko has been sent to detention, he decided to accompany the smaller male. The teachers let him in since they knew him and he was a model student at that. "At least you're doing something than sitting in a classroom all afternoon," he consoled, though at the danger presented by cleaning an old library, he'd rather Kuroko get bored to death by sitting in a classroom.

Kuroko pouted. "Why don't you help me here so we can leave earlier?" he suggested as he climbed onto a chair to return the books he pulled out from the shelf.

Akashi approached the bluenette so he could hold the chair for him. "I know you can do it, Tetsuya. I have the utmost faith in you," he said with a laugh which made Kuroko huff.

"What -whoa!" Kuroko exclaimed in surprise when he suddenly lost his balance while standing on his tippy toes atop the chair. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt himself falling down the chair.

"Tetsuya!" Good thing Akashi was fast. The redhead caught the bluenette in his arms but he lost his balance, too, so as a result they both fell down the floor with Kuroko atop him. "Are you hurt, Tetsuya?" he asked anxiously, not really liking the idea of his Tetsuya getting hurt.

Kuroko shook his head as he smiled slightly. "I'm alright, Sei. How about you? Are you hurt?" he asked as he stared down at his redhead lover who's underneath him. Baby blue eyes marginally widened when he realized how close their faces were.

Akashi smiled back as he caressed Kuroko's baby-soft cheek which made the bluenette blush. "I'm very fine, Tetsuya," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made Kuroko laugh. His smile widened at the sound of his boyfriend's laughter before he raised his head a bit and kissed the bluenette passionately.

Kuroko didn't miss a beat and instantly pressed closer against Akashi, kissing him back with equal fervor. His fingers slid through Akashi's fiery red locks as if telling the redhead to deepen the kiss which he did.

"Get your hands off Kuroko!" Kagami suddenly barked which made Akashi and Kuroko to pull away from each other in surprise. The taller redhead immediately lunged into Akashi and punched the latter much to Kuroko's shock. "How dare you lay your hands on him!" he yelled as he glared at the smaller redhead.

Akashi wiped off the blood from his mouth as he glared back at Kagami. The latter, who slightly shivered at the frightening glare that was sent his way, forced himself not to wince. He hit Akashi first so he had to stand his ground. "It's none of your business," Akashi snapped, his voice cold. "I'm Tetsuya's boyfriend."

Kagami gritted his teeth. "Bastard! I entrusted him to you!" He lunged onto Akashi again, not minding how scary the smaller redhead was.

The element of surprise now out of the way, Akashi was able to dodge some of Kagami's punches and being a skilled soldier trained in close combat, he was able to deliver several hard punches of his own to the taller redhead.

Kuroko, on the other hand, successfully retained his poker face but inside he was panicking. He knew that Kagami, just like Akashi, was really overprotective of him but he didn't expect his cousin to react like this. _Because he's never seen you be intimate with anyone before. _"Hey, you two! Stop it!" he yelled.

Unfortunately for Kuroko, Akashi and Kagami weren't listening to him. They just went on hitting each other until something unexpected, yet very expected, happened.

A part of the ceiling that was cracked began to collapse and fall down the aligned bookshelves, making the bookshelves to collapse, too. "Tetsuya/Kuroko!" Akashi and Kagami shouted in unison when they saw the bluenette about to be hit by the falling shelves. The two redheads ran towards him and shielded him with both of their bodies.

"Ow," Akashi winced softly when he felt a part of the bookshelf hitting his right shoulder. He knew at once that he'd dislocated it. He clenched his jaw tight so as to stop himself from screaming in pain.

Because of a table, the two bookshelves didn't entirely collapsed on them. "Are you alright, Kuroko?" Kagami asked anxiously. He was on Kuroko's left side, shielding the bluenette with his body from the left.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, Kagami-kun. I'm fine," he replied then he pulled Akashi and Kagami closer to him. "Don't move too much, you two or we might be squished for good," he warned.

And that was the only time that Akashi and Kagami finally realised that they were, indeed, trapped in between two bookshelves. One wrong move and the shelves would fall on them. "Damn," Kagami cursed under his breath, afraid that even one small breath would trigger another accident.

"You idiots, if you haven't been too messy here, this place wouldn't have gave way," Kuroko irritably said. "Now what do we do?"

"Who's got a phone?" Akashi asked. He sighed when Kuroko and Kagami both shook their heads. "Me, too. I left mine in the car."

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Kuroko asked worriedly. He still has his poker face on but the two redheads could see that he's almost on the verge of tears due to worry.

Akashi wrapped his uninjured left arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled him close. The bluenette laid his head against Akashi's chest and listened to the calming sound of the redhead's heart. Kagami, on the other hand, glared at Akashi but the latter duly ignored him. "We'll get out of here, Tetsuya. Don't worry," he murmured as he pressed his cheek against soft blue locks, barely suppressing a groan of pain due to his dislocated shoulder.

Kagami watched Kuroko curling up against Akashi. The taller redhead could both see and feel Akashi's protectiveness on his cousin. His red eyes then traveled to Akashi which made him frown. He could see that something was off with the prince of Teiko. "There's a way," he said which made the couple to look at him. "There's a small gap, Kuroko. You can fit into it so you have to go and get us help."

"But... How about you two?" Kuroko asked anxiously. "I won't leave you here, Kagami-kun!"

Kagami grinned as he ruffled Kuroko's hair fondly, making the bluenette pout at him. "We'll be fine. Now go and get help."

Kuroko suddenly hugged Kagami, surprising the ace of Seirin. "Don't dare do anything reckless again. I would really get mad at you if you bury yourselves here," he said which made Akashi chuckle. He pouted again then he started to crawl out of the gap. "I'll be back!" And with that, he was gone.

Akashi closed his eyes so he could relax while they wait for Kuroko. He admit, he got really jealous when the bluenette suddenly hugged Kagami. _Should I really compete with this guy? Do I stand a chance? _he mused, being insecure for the first time in his life. The pain on his shoulder wasn't helping either. His eyes then flew open again when he felt Kagami holding his right shoulder. "What are -ow!" he yelled as hot-white pain ran coursed through his body when Kagami pulled at his injured shoulder, effectively putting it back in place.

"That's the least I can do," Kagami said as he leaned away again. "That would be back to normal naturally but you should go get checked by a medical professional to be sure."

Akashi heaved a deep breath as he closed his eyes again. "How did you know?" he asked.

Kagami shrugged. "I'm a soldier. I was trained to know when one was injured or not," he replied. "I'm impressed by you though. You were able to stop yourself from letting Kuroko notice."

Akashi sigh. "I don't want him to worry."

"You really love Kuroko, don't you?" Kagami asked.

Akashi nodded, a small smile showing on his face. "My world revolves around him. I would do anything just to see him happy and safe." He then glanced at Kagami from the corner of his eyes. "How about you? Do you love him?"

Kagami grinned as he nodded. "Of course. Kuroko's what I would consider as my first love," he said which made Akashi scowl though he didn't notice it.

Akashi stared at his hands before speaking up again. "Tetsuya loves you, too."

Kagami laughed much to Akashi's irritation. "You sound jealous, Akashi," he commented making the prince of Teiko to glare at him.

"Who wouldn't be? It was always you that he'd talk about. And when he got sick, he was always looking for you," Akashi said, not minding how bitter he sounded.

Kagami grinned knowingly. "Ah, don't get jealous, Akashi. He's just like that. We never really got separated this long."

"How long have you known each other if I may ask?"

"I've known Kuroko all my life," Kagami replied. "Sorry about a while ago. I guess I just got carried away. I've grown up seeing people taking advantage of Kuroko. You have to admit he's adorable and a little on the weak side so everyone would've this instinct to protect him. So I immediately saw red when I saw the two of you kissing."

Akashi shook his head. So he wasn't the only one who felt protective of Kuroko. Well, the bluenette tends to draw out the protective instincts of anyone he interact with. "Don't mind it. I got irritated and jealous on you, too."

"Has he asked you to meet his cousin?" Kagami suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Akashi nodded. "Yes. The day before I left for Teiko. Tetsuya brought me to his house so I could meet his cousin but he wasn't there," he said, brow raising when Kagami scowled. "Why?"

"He never told me about that," the ace of Seirin mumbled then he shrugged. "Oh well, it's a sign that Kuroko really likes you if he asks you to meet his cousin."

Akashi looked at Kagami from the corner of his eyes again. "You met his cousin, right?" he asked, jealousy seeping through him again and irritating him. He's Akashi Seijuurou, prince of Teiko. He shouldn't be jealous on a mere Seirin nobility.

But oh hell, he's really jealous.

Kagami's grin widened at that. "I know him very well," he said. Akashi just sighed.

* * *

Kuroko was back after a few minutes with the school's security team with him. After a few cautious moments, they were able to free Akashi and Kagami from being trapped.

"Taiga!" a pretty blond woman called as she ran to Kagami.

"Alex?" Kagami wondered when he saw the woman. "Ow!" he exclaimed in pain when the woman hit him hard on the head. "What the hell?!"

"You idiotic moron!" the woman called Alex yelled as she grabbed Kagami by the ear and began dragging him out. "You're so reckless you almost had Tetchan hurt!"

Kuroko, who was watching Kagami and Alex in amusement, noticed that Akashi had been silent ever since his return. Turning to look at the redhead, he saw the confusion in his eyes. Smiling a little, knowing what the other was thinking, he tugged on his sleeve making the other to look at him. "She's Alexandra Garcia. Kagami-kun's trainer and Kagami-kun's got a huge crush on her," the bluenette explained. "Kagami-kun said that you hurt your shoulder. Let's go and have your friend look at that, Sei." He was about to walk out of the room but halted when Akashi didn't move even an inch from where he was standing. He sighed. "I really think that you should meet my cousin tonight."

Akashi's brow twitched as he remembered what Kagami told him a while ago. _It's a sign that Kuroko really likes you if he asks you to meet his cousin. _"Why do I have to meet him?"

Kuroko poked him on the cheek with his index finger. "So he will know you," he replied bluntly. "Don't you want to?"

Akashi immediately shook his head. "Of course I want to. It would be my pleasure to meet him, Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled.

**Chapter Eight End**

* * *

*** **Watcha think? I operate on cliches and cheesy scenes haha! Please read and review. ^^

~ koichii


	9. The Cousin and the Prince of Seirin

**A/N: **And sooooo... I'm back! All sun-burned from a spur-of-the-moment vacation with Canadian friends. We visited some communities here in the Philippines that were affected by the supertyphoon Haiyan (Yolanda). It was a great experience and we get to talk to the people on how they were coping months after the typhoon. Thanks to several civil society organisations, they're slowly re-building their destroyed houses and livelihoods. And the vacation part? Well, they have super great beaches, too, so growing up in a place where all I can see is concrete, I wasn't able to say no to those alluring blue-green waters.

Okay, enough of my rambling.

Special thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter **~ Swtazngrl5, EclipseKuran, destiny6100, mitsuyo-chan, Mizuhara Yukie, Sadistic Crimson Angel Akashi, Kurosaki Yukia, BerryBliss, Roselilia, Shadow of the Angel, Lily Fenton Phantom, Korunakuroko **and **Yosuzume ~ **:)

**Special announcement: **Seeing as I'm 8 reviews short to 100, I have a special something for the 100th reviewer. I'll write a fic for the 100th reviewer for the upcoming AkaKuro Week. Any genre will do, just don't make me write tragedy if you can. I want a happy ending for this pair. XD The 100th reviewer will get a private message so he/she can put up what fic he/she wanted to have. So how about it? This is a way to show my gratitude to KnB, esp. AkaKuro, fans for receiving my AkaKuro fics nicely. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo belongs to akicchi of Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"This could be good, it's already better than last..."_

Kuroko and Alex were at the kitchen of Kuroko and Kagami's house that night, preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. Just as planned that afternoon, Akashi's coming over to meet his boyfriend's ever-so-mysterious cousin at last. "Kagami-kun, please open the door," Kuroko called from the kitchen where he's stirring the tofu soup he was currently making in front of the stove. He knew his red-haired boyfriend loves tofu soup and he had Kagami teach him how to make one a few months ago. Now he's excited to have Akashi sample it.

Kagami went to the door, grumbling as he opened it. He grinned when he saw Akashi standing outside holding a box of what looked like to be cake and a single long-stemmed red rose. The taller redhead laughed at the smaller one's somewhat, and a very uncharacteristic, surprised expression. "Are those for me?" he asked teasingly as he motioned to the flower, his unique brows wiggled in a supposedly suggestive way but ended up being comical.

Akashi blinked owlishly at Kagami before realisation dawned upon him. "You're..." Why didn't he notice the hints before?

Kagami's grin widened as he nodded. "The one and only."

"The two of you are too different though," the prince of Teiko commented. He couldn't describe his surprise at what he found out, feeling silly for getting jealous on Kagami. He was absolute so why was he taken off guard? Even his emperor eye didn't help him in picking up the hints of Kuroko and Kagami being relatives.

"Kagami-kun, let him in," Kuroko said as he approached the two redheads. He then smiled softly when he saw his boyfriend and the things he was holding. "Are those for me?" he asked, his baby blue orbs on the rose, too.

Akashi and Kagami laughed for Kuroko asked exactly the same question as Kagami had. "Yes, this is for you, my Tetsuya," he answered the bluenette as he handed him the rose.

Kuroko sniffed at the rose, the soft smile on his face still intact. "Thank you, Sei." Then with that, he pulled his boyfriend inside. "Come on, dinner's ready." Kagami smiled and shook his head as he followed the couple.

* * *

After dinner, Kagami volunteered to do the dishes much to Kuroko's and Alex's surprise. The ace of Seirin scowled when he saw the reaction of the two. "Hello? As if I haven't even tried doing the dishes," he said as a matter of fact, his tone had an indignant blend in it.

Alex chuckled. "Ho ho ho! But since then, you never did wash the dishes again," he said which made Kagami scowl even more at her.

And now, as Kagami and Alex were in the kitchen, Akashi and Kuroko were in the porch, looking up at the star-filled night sky and just talking about random things. The couple were squeezed together in a rocking chair with the bluenette seated across the redhead's lap.

"So that's it. Kagami-kun took me in when my parents were killed. He didn't let anyone come near me for almost a year, outside from the housemates and the butler. He's very overprotective of me and up to now, it still puzzles me why. He sometimes irritate me though, like when he overreacted this afternoon." The bluenette wrinkled his nose when he remembered Akashi and Kagami fighting.

Akashi smiled at that. "It's because he loves you," he said. He chuckled in amusement when Kuroko rolled his eyes. He pulled the bluenette closer to him while resting his chin atop his soft blue locks. "Tetsuya, I have a question."

"What is it, Sei?"

"If I go back to Teiko, will you come with me?"

Kuroko looked up at the redhead. "Why? Don't tell me you're going back to Teiko soon?" Though he knew that it was inevitable for Akashi to go back to his birthplace, he wished that it wouldn't have to be so early. They just have been reunited and he didn't want to imagine another day without his boyfriend by his side.

Akashi sighed. "Something like that," he said. "Let me explain, okay?" he added when Kuroko scowled at him. When the bluenette nodded, he went on. "My father was the former king of Teiko and when he died, I, being his only son was expected to take over." Kuroko looked up at him in surprise because of the revelation but he decided to ignore it. "In Teiko, one has to be at least 21 years of age to be considered legal. I'm still 19 so the council decided to have my father's most capable senior advisor, Nijimura Shuzo, to be the Director of Teiko until I take over the throne. Shuzo's a good leader but the problem lay with some of the council members who wanted to have all the power to themselves. One of them's a former member of Kiseki no Sedai who's also an assistant of Shuzo, Haizaki Shogo."

"He was the one who betrayed Teiko and gave a sample of the virus to Kirisaki Daichi, right?" Kuroko asked, remembering Kagami talking about Haizaki once.

Akashi nodded in affirmation. "Shogo wanted the position of Director or even the king if he didn't ally with Hanamiya Makoto. I can't let them succeed so I have to go back to Teiko and settle everything. The council would surely put someone that they can control since Shuzo's not in Teiko, too. So, will you come with me if the time comes I have to go back there?" he asked again.

Kuroko didn't speak for a moment as he looked uncertain. "Well, if Kagami-kun's fine with it..." he mumbled then he smiled when Akashi gave him a pointed look. "Of course, Sei. I'll go with you."

Akashi rested his head back against Kuroko's own, the relief in his expression obvious. "Thank you, Tetsuya. You don't know how happy you just made me," he said as he smiled at the bluenette. "I will protect you, love. Don't worry."

Kuroko smiled back at the redhead before he snuggled back to his lover's chest. "But why do I have to go with you, Sei? I mean, you can just come back here after you settle everything," he said though deep inside he knew that it would become more complicated after this war since Akashi would be taking over Teiko. He knew that being a royalty, his time would be mostly consumed by making sure that the country would be fine.

Akashi was quiet for a moment as he looked up at the night sky filled with stars, his thought pattern the same as Kuroko's but he didn't want to talk about another set of complicated matters now so he settled for the simplest, yet cheesiest, answer. "I've lived a few months without you by my side, Tetsuya and I almost went crazy. And now that I have you back, I don't want to be separated from you anymore."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi again as he caressed the redhead's cheek. They smiled at each other for a few moments before he closed the gap between the two of them.

Akashi immediately kissed him back. They fought over dominance for a moment with Akashi, predictably, winning. "S-Sei..." Kuroko moaned when Akashi left his lips and slid down his neck. The bluenette's moan got louder when Akashi's mouth closed upon the sensitive spot on his neck and started sucking and biting him there.

"You're really irresistible, Tetsuya..." Akashi breathed against Kuroko's pale skin, making the bluenette shiver deliciously. He smirked before finding the bluenette's lips once more. "I love you, my Tetsuya," he murmured when they broke apart panting, his thumb running over the bluenette's already swollen lips.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he laid his head against Akashi's chest, listening to one of his most favourite sounds in the world -the soft beating of the redhead's heart. "I love you, too, my Seijuurou."

Akashi's heart fluttered in his chest when he heard Kuroko call him _'My Seijuurou'_. "I love you more, Tetsuya," he replied which made the bluenette smack him in the arm. He laughed.

* * *

-BOOM!

Kuroko was woken up by the sound of a very loud explosion the next morning, shaking up the ground in the process. His baby blue orbs flew open just in time to see Akashi dashing out of the room while putting a shirt on. The bluenette immediately got up and followed his red-haired lover out. "What's going on?" he asked as he heard a following series of explosions outside with the ground continuing to shake.

"It's Kirisaki Daichi. They're attacking again," Akashi said through clenched teeth. He and Kagami met at the main doorway and silently conversed just by looking at each other which greatly irked Kuroko. "Wait here, Tetsuya. Don't come out, okay? We'll be back," Akashi told his bluenette lover before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't go out," Kagami repeated what Akashi said as he stared Kuroko straight in the eye. He then gave a quick goodbye to Alex who was standing behind the bluenette before leaving the house with Akashi.

Kuroko was about to move to the door when Alex him on the shoulder thus making the bluenette to look up at her. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." Kuroko smiled slightly but the uneasiness in his gut wasn't fading away.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Kagami asked Izuki the moment he and Akashi arrived at the base.

"Kirisaki Daichi began attacking the outer towns a minute after dawn taking us by surprise," the eagle eye replied, his eyes never leaving the monitors which showed the whole of Seirin Kingdom. "But they became careless thus enabling Midorima-san to track down their main headquarters here in Seirin. Hyuuga and the rest of Kiseki no Sedai were already there."

Akashi stared at the monitor seriously where he could see his friends and some of Seirin's soldiers fending off the enemies while Kagami gritted his teeth in annoyance. Kirisaki Daichi was able to infiltrate Seirin? "Can we go? I want to beat that Hanamiya and Haizaki bastard myself," he muttered.

Izuki nodded. "Hyuuga said that you and Akashi should follow them at once," he said. The two redheads then turned to leave but the raven spoke once more. "Kagami," he called which made the taller redhead to look back at him. Akashi stayed by the door to wait for the ace of Seirin. "Midorima-san intercepted an encrypted communication last night. It was from the council. They were apparently planning to place someone that would take over the kingdom, forcing Riko to move earlier. Prepare yourself."

The way Kagami's shoulders tensed and his scowl deepened, had Akashi raising an eyebrow. From the cryptic words of Izuki, the prince of Teiko could only deduce that the council was planning to place a new ruler of Seirin, one that they would have complete control over and the Director was forced to make a counterattack. Why Kagami was this tense though was totally lost on the smaller redhead. "What is going on here?" he couldn't help but ask. If there was one thing that Akashi Seijuurou hated, it was being kept in the dark.

Kagami clenched his jaw as he turned around and walked past Akashi. "You'll find out later. I suggest you prepare yourself, too," he muttered which made Akashi scowl.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?" Aomine asked the moment he saw Akashi and Kagami enter the building that was supposed to be the main headquarters of Kirisaki Daichi in Seirin. The tanned male was reloading his gun when the two redheads arrived. "We've already managed to eliminate 90% of their force here though I couldn't find Haizaki or Hanamiya. Midorima and Murasakibara are out in the look for them."

Akashi nodded as Kagami pulled out his gun. "Good work, Daiki. Let's re-check the whole perimeter though," he commanded. Aomine nodded then he and Kagami went off to opposite directions, leaving Akashi in the hallway entrance. The prince of Teiko adjusted the scissor-shaped ruby stud on his left ear -a device that allowed him to communicate with his team. "Any sign of Shogo or Hanamiya Makoto, Shintaro?" he murmured as he unlatched the safety of his gun and began heading to the hallway in front of him. He knew that Midorima, being the team's hacker and sniper, was outside watching each and every movement of the surroundings.

"Nothing of Hanamiya, Akashi," the green-haired male replied. "But I see Haizaki moving in your direction. You're going to make contact with him in ten seconds if you turn left."

"Good. Thanks, Shintaro," Akashi said. "Atsushi, are the bombs ready?"

"Hmm, ready when you are, Aka-chin," Murasakibara replied lazily from the other line. Being the bombs expert, he was tasked to fill the building with explosives so as to annihilate it upon Akashi's order.

"Excellent. Thanks, Atsushi. Stay alert," Akashi said then he smirked darkly when he saw Haizaki approaching him, a gun pointed, again, in his head. "Hello once more, Shogo."

Haizaki scowled. "Seeing you really disgust me, Seijuurou. You have no idea how much I want to bash your head against the wall and destroy that pretty face of yours," he said as casual as he could while the barrel of his gun remained pointed at Akashi.

Akashi's smirk widened at Haizaki's words. "So the feeling's mutual then. I share the exact sentiments as you, Shogo though I'm leaning towards killing you than just bashing your face."

"Bastard," Haizaki growled then he pulled the trigger of his gun.

Because of his emperor eye which could make Akashi predict his enemies' next move, the redhead was able to evade the shot. He dove under a fallen concrete slab that was once part of the ceiling to take cover before shooting Haizaki back. The two of them exchanged shots until they ran out of ammo.

Akashi heard the sound of Haizaki's gun being tossed away and the familiar sound of knuckles cracking. He slowly stood up from his hiding spot and faced the bastard that betrayed, not only him and his team, but the whole of Teiko as well. "What do you say we settle this once and for all, Seijuurou?" the gray-haired male suggested with a sinister smirk on his cruel face. "I really couldn't wait to bash your head with my bare fists." He cracked his knuckles again for emphasis.

Akashi's eyes of crimson and liquid gold flashed dangerously as he chuckled darkly while placing his gun back on his hip. "I'd love to gut you out, Shogo," he said as he slowly inched forward, his expression was that of a predator toying with his prey. He saw Haizaki flinch a little which made his smirk go even wider. "By all means, please do try to bash my _pretty _face. I would like to see you try."

"Damn you!"

* * *

"Why are we here, Alex-san?" Kuroko asked in confusion when he and Alex entered the private office of Riko Aida, Seirin's Director and OIC. A few minutes after Akashi and Kagami left, the blond woman received a call from somebody and the next thing Kuroko knew, he was being dragged out of the house and brought here.

Alex smiled and patted the bluenette's head when she saw his confusion. "It's going to be okay, Kuroko-kun. Riko just wanted to talk to you," she assured him.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side questioningly, making Alex squeal in her head at the bluenette's cuteness. If it weren't for Akashi and Kagami, she would've long eaten up Kuroko. "Okay."

The door then opened just as Kuroko spoke and in came a familiar short-haired brunette that Kuroko only saw in television, internet and magazines. It was Riko Aida. Behind her was one of Seirin's elite soldiers, Furihata Kouki. She smiled amiably when she saw Alex and Kuroko. "Sorry for making you wait, Alex, Kuroko-kun."

"Oh, it's alright for we just arrived," Alex said as she slouched back on the huge couch where she was currently sprawled on. Kuroko just nodded, thinking that it was inappropriate for the blond woman to act like that in front of the kingdom's top ruler but he didn't dare say it.

Riko, who must've read Kuroko's thoughts, just waved her hand. "Don't mind her. I've known Alex since we were in preparatory school so I'm used to her antics," she said which made the blond woman laugh. She smiled again then she turned serious. She eyed Furihata who immediately stood by the door as if guarding it. "Do you know why I summoned you here, Kuroko-kun?" she asked quietly.

Kuroko, who noticed how Furihata positioned himself by the door, as if they're going to be attacked at any moment, shifted on his seat uncomfortably. His poker face remained on the outside though he was internally squirming under Riko's heavy gaze. "I have no idea, Aida-san."

Riko smiled again as she waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, just call me Riko. Aida-san is my father and I'm not that old."

"Really?" Alex piped up from the couch. She grinned when Riko scowled at her.

"Shut up, Alexandra," RIko muttered which made the blond woman laugh again. She rolled her eyes before turning back to a baffled Kuroko. "You're here because you have to do something that would decide the future of Seirin, Kuroko-kun."

"The future of Seirin?" Kuroko wondered, seriously having no idea where the conversation was heading.

"Yes," Riko said with a nod. "But before we go to that, you have to know something about your true identity first." She stared seriously at the bluenette before taking a deep breath. "Kuroko-kun, contrary to what Kagami made you believe, you're related to the late king and queen of Seirin. You're actually their one and only son. You're the prince of Seirin, Kuroko-kun and the rightful heir at that."

**Chapter Nine End**

* * *

**A/N: **Boom! Sorry if the fight scene wasn't that elaborate. I'm not really good at it. XD

~koichii


	10. What is Wrong With Me?

**A/N: **Sorry if I confused everybody but I'm actually from the Philippines. I just accompanied some Canadian friends to Northern Cebu. :D

It's AkaKuro Week but I'm having a severe stomachache I can hardly move. Argh. To the 100th reviewer of Terrified, the fic I promised you is almost finished. I'll be posting it later today or tomorrow. :)

And to the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo, AngelXReaper, BerryBliss, EclipseKuran, Cinzay, destiny6100, Lily Fenton Phantom, Sadistic Crimson Angel Akashi, Jay, Jzel ng, IGuestDealwithit, Tennu, Yosuzume, The Mafia-ish Addiction, **and ** Mozu The Cookie Spirit ~ **thank youuuuuu! ^^

**Question: **What have you guys been doing since the start of AkaKuro Week? Me, I think I'll just be writing fics and stuff. I take requests, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo belongs to akicchi of Tumblr.

* * *

**Terrified**

_"In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right..."_

_He was walking in a place shrouded by never-ending darkness. _Where am I? w_as his thought as he continued to move forward though he felt like he wasn't making any progress at all. He couldn't see anything, even his own hands. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out, hating how his voice sounded so unsure. He is absolute so he shouldn't be sounding so hesitant._

_Moving forward, he was blinded for a moment when the whole place suddenly lit up. Heterochromatic orbs blinked furiously so he could get accustomed to his now bright surroundings then he scowled. What was he doing in Shuzo's personal shuttle?_

_"I'm glad to see you here, Seijuurou." He looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Shuzo tied up in a corner and beside him was none other than Kuroko._

_"What-"_

_"Just as I thought. You really couldn't say no when it's Nijimura-senpai," Haizaki said as he suddenly appeared beside Nijimura and Kuroko. The gray-haired male then raised his gun and pointed it at Nijimura's head. "Makoto's right. It was the best plan to take these two as hostages. Now who are you going to save, Seijuurou? Your mentor," he pressed the gun closer to Nijimura's temple. "Or your lover?" The cold barrel of the gun was then pressed against Kuroko's heart. "Choose."_

_"No, let them go," he muttered. It was impossible of him to choose. Both were important to him and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. "You want me, right? Take me instead and let them go."_

_Haizaki sneered as he pressed the gun on Kuroko's temple this time. The bluenette's eyes widened in fear when the safety was taken off. "Wrong answer, Seijuurou." Then with that, he pulled the trigger._

_"NO!"_

"Sei!"

"Huh!" Akashi gasped as his eyes flew open. Worried baby blue orbs met his now heterochromatic ones the moment he looked up. "Tetsuya?" he murmured, wondering why the bluenette was there. It was then he realised that he's back in his room in Kiseki's warship that was currently docked in the kingdom of Seirin. After they got back from the fight with Kirisaki Daichi, he immediately went to his room and slept off the exhaustion and frustration. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat up.

Kuroko smiled soflty as he caressed the redhead's cheek. "I was around and I saw Aomine-kun. He told me that you were here so I decided to check on you. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. He was actually there to tell Akashi what he just found out from Riko but seeing as the redhead looked troubled, he decided to postpone it.

Akashi didn't answer immediately. Instead, he held onto Kuroko's hand that was pressed against his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing the bluenette's palm in the process. "Yeah," he murmured then he pulled the smaller male into a tight hug when he remembered the dream.

Kuroko hugged him back without any hesitation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Akashi buried his face on Kuroko's soft blue locks and inhaled its vanilla scent. The soft beating of the bluenette's heart assured him that he's there with him, safe and sound. "I dreamt of Shogo killing you," he said, his voice muffled a bit by Kuroko's hair.

The bluenette was silent for a moment, as if he was digesting what his lover told him, before pulling away from Akashi, making the redhead frown. "Don't worry, Sei. It was just a dream. It won't happen."

Akashi let out a small smile though the bad feeling in his gut only decreased a little and not completely gone. He pulled Kuroko back in his arms again. "Of course. I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you," he said seriously as his lips touched the bluenette's forehead. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you, too, Sei."

* * *

"I have some news for you, Shogo," Hanamiya Makoto, head of Kirisaki Daichi, said when Haizaki entered his chambers.

"What is it?" Haizaki asked, eyebrow raised at the gleeful look in Hanamiya's face. He knew that look. The raven have some valuable information that would help them get what they want.

"Seirin's going to announce to the world soon who's the heir to the throne. I have an insider from the council who told me that the council was planning to put their own dog to the throne and it made Riko Aida do some drastic moves. She finally relented and said that she would bring the real heir to them soon," Hanamiya said. "That's good, isn't it? I wonder how Akashi Seijuurou would react if he finds out about the real heir."

Haizaki's brow raised once more at the implication of Hanamiya's words. "So you knew all along who the prince was?" he asked to which he received a nod. "Then why wait? We could kidnap Kuroko Tetsuya, take charge of Seirin and destroy Akashi. It will be very beneficial to us."

"Shogo, Shogo," Hanamiya shook his head as if he was disappointed at the lack of insight from the gray-haired male. "And do you think that Seirin would believe us if we kidnap Kuroko Tetsuya before he's even formally introduced to the world? We'll have Akashi at our mercy soon. Don't worry."

"Then I'll seize and rule Teiko," Haizaki said.

Hanamiya's eyes narrowed slightly at that but didn't say anything. He then smiled in a sickeningly sweet way that went unnoticed by Haizaki. "Of course. Teiko's going to be yours."

* * *

"Hn..." Akashi groaned as he began to return to the land of the living. He was stirred back to consciousness when he felt Kuroko leaving the bed. Opening one eye, he raised his head to look at his blue-haired lover. "What time is it?" he asked, voice laced with sleepiness.

"It's ten past six," Kuroko replied as he got Akashi's shirt that was slung on the chair near the desk and wore it. It was a bit loose for him but he love how the shirt smells so like Akashi and the bluenette felt like the redhead has his arms around him. He smiled softly at the thought.

Akashi, who noticed Kuroko's smile, just stared at the bluenette in amusement. Resisting the urge to ravish his lover once more, he got up from the bed and began to dress up, too. "You're so adorable, Tetsuya. I really want to eat you up," he said which made Kuroko blush furiously. He chuckled. "But I know you want actual food. Let's have dinner then," he added which the bluenette agreed to.

After a ten-minute drive, the couple arrived at Kuroko's favourite restaurant in Seirin, _The Phantom. _Akashi commented casually about how the restaurant's name suits the bluenette's personality making Kuroko pout.

"Sei, I have something to tell you," the bluenette said after they have given their orders to the waiter.

Akashi tilted his head, a soft smile on his lips. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko paused for a moment before answering his red-haired lover. "Anou... When you and Kagami-kun left to fend off Kirisaki Daichi this afternoon, the Director called and summoned me to her office at the capital." He stopped talking when Akashi suddenly grabbed his hand and held it tight. He looked up at his lover and saw him a little wide-eyed. "Sei?"

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his voice filled with uncharacteristic worry. "What did Aida-san want with you?" Why in the world would the highest official in Seirin summon his Tetsuya? What does his Tetsuya have to do with the kingdom?

Kuroko laced his fingers with Akashi as he gave his lover a soft smile, easily calming his worries away. Seriously, this guy's too protective of him. Then his smile faded when he remembered Riko's words from earlier.

_"Kuroko-kun, I know that you and Akashi Seijuurou are in a relationship and I know that you would want to tell him about this. I'm not really against it but can I ask you not to tell him yet?"_

_"Why? Because he's from Teiko and the prince at that?"_

_"Partly. It's not that I don't trust Akashi-san but given the situation right now, we have to be cautious. We'll only tell the council about you and not the general public. You can tell him after all of this is over. I assure you that no one would stand in the way of you two when this conflict ends. Please, Kuroko-kun?"_

"-suya? Tetsuya!"

Kuroko blinked several times when he heard his lover's worried voice calling his name. He stared at Akashi who had his hand cupping the bluenette's cheek. "Sorry, Sei. I was just thinking of something."

"You sure?" the redhead asked dubiously, obviously not believing his boyfriend.

Kuroko nodded. "Of course. There's no need to worry and as for the purpose of Riko summoning me, she just wanted to check on Kagami-kun's well-being. Since he's the ace of Seirin and the head of the Kagami House at that," he lied, deciding to heed Riko's advise. It's not that he doesn't trust Akashi about his identity. Instead, he's more wary of the redhead's acquaintances -the people in Teiko, with the exception of the Kiseki no Sedai whom he met a few days earlier. He admit, being the most powerful kingdom in the whole world would surely transform some of them into power-hungry monsters.

Akashi still looked doubtful. He was certain that Kuroko was hiding something from him. He wanted to force it out of the bluenette but knew that it wouldn't do them any good. So he decided to be contented for now. He knew that Kuroko would tell him everything when the right time comes. He could be patient. "If you say so, Tetsuya. I'm just glad you're fine," he said as he patted his lover's head, making the latter sigh in relief.

* * *

"Makoto, I'm going back to Seirin tomorrow," Haizaki said as he approached the raven-haired male who was having tea on the porch of his mansion in the kingdom of Kirisaki Daichi. The gray-haired male made a face when he noticed what the other was drinking. "Tea? What is fucking wrong with you? Did Seijuurou rubbed off on you?" he asked, remembering the red-haired prince's penchant for tea and loathing over coffee.

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow at Haizaki as he sipped his tea. "A street merchant in Seirin told me about the calming effects of tea, especially chamomile and jasmine so I decided to sample it," he replied calmly as he set the cup on the table in front of him. "And lucky for him, he was right or else I would have my men have his head on a stake." Haizaki snorted at that which made him look at the gray-haired male again. "And may I inquire what's your business in Seirin tomorrow, Shogo? Last time I checked, I ordered everyone to cool down a bit."

"I know that," Haizaki snapped as he sat on the chair opposite Hanamiya without being invited. "I'm not going to do anything yet so don't have your panties twisted." He was still sore about what happened during their last attack in Seirin, that he was forced to retreat and he would certainly love to wring Akashi's neck with his bare hands but he knew he have to wait until Hanamiya says so. He hated the bastard's guts as much as he loathes Akashi but he needed him now. "I'm just going to check on this Kuroko Tetsuya. See for myself if he really has it in him to rule Seirin." And also to see what Akashi saw on the guy that had him head over heels in love.

"Getting curious huh, Shogo?" Hanamiya asked, a sly smirk on his face. "And pray tell what would you do if you come to like him, too?" He'd already seen the young Kuroko Tetsuya several years ago during the funeral of the boy's parents and if his memory served him right, Haizaki would most likely fall for the bluenette's natural charms.

Haizaki grimaced at the question. Him, liking a guy? Seriously? "Are you making fun of me, Makoto? The only thing I would like to do to him is break him in front of Seijuurou. Let's see what that bastard would do if I hurt his precious Tetsuya." The gray-haired male's eyes glinted heavily with malice when he said those words.

Hanamiya didn't say anything as he took another sip of his tea. _Let's see then, Shogo, _he mused as he stared at Haizaki. "Okay then. Go to Seirin. Just make sure you won't do anything conspicuous and do buy me another stock of chamomile and jasmine tea. And oh, green tea as well. I want to try that one, too."

"Damn you, Makoto!"

* * *

Kuroko was walking along the school corridor the next day when at one turn, somebody bumped into him. The bluenette immediately closed his eyes and waited for the pain to wrack his body but it never came. Instead, he felt an arm wrapping around his waist while a hand was placed on his left shoulder to steady him. Baby blue orbs then opened and he saw a gray-haired male looking worriedly at him.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" the guy asked as he looked over Kuroko to check if he have any injuries.

Kuroko shook his head as he slowly untangled himself from the guy. "No, I'm okay. Thank you for asking though," he replied politely.

The gray-haired male let out a relieved sigh at that then he grinned at Kuroko. "That's good. By the way, my name's Shogo. How about you?" he asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the bluenette replied, finding it weird that the other just gave him his first name and nothing else. Deciding that it wasn't his business if Shogo didn't want to tell him his full name, he shrugged it off. "Nice to meet you, too, Shogo-kun. What are you doing here in Seirin High by the way? It doesn't look like you're a student." _And his name seemed familiar. Where did I hear it before?_

"Oh, I'm just visiting a friend of mine who studies here," Haizaki replied with ease as he discreetly studied the pale bluenette in front of him, quite not believing how the high and mighty Akashi Seijuurou could fall for someone who has a very low presence and a totally emotionless face like Kuroko Tetsuya. _That guy is totally mad. _"Could you help me, Kuroko-kun? I seem to have gotten lost in this campus and I couldn't find my friend." He made up the excuse at the very last minute, curious to see what Kuroko has which made Akashi fell hard for him.

Kuroko was silent for a moment as he mentally ran over his schedule for the day. Akashi would be in a whole day meeting with the other Kiseki no Sedai members and Kagami so he would be quite alone today. His class was only half day and he's expected to meet with Riko by four in the afternoon. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only two in the afternoon so he have two vacant hours. "I'd be glad to show you around, Shogo-kun," he replied to the gray-haired male after a moment of deliberating.

Haizaki grinned then he suddenly slung an arm on Kuroko's shoulders, surprising the bluenette in the process. "Then please take care of me, Kuroko-kun!"

* * *

Haizaki expected so many things when he decided to get to know the Seirin heir, Kuroko Tetsuya. He expected the boy to be just like Akashi -haughty yet sophisticated, highly intelligent and a cold bastard. He expected that much from the prince of Seirin.

But as the saying goes, expect the unexpected.

On the first few minutes of being in the company of the bluenette, Haizaki realised that the latter was nothing like Akashi. He wasn't a haughty, sophisticated, cold bastard though he was highly intelligent. Kuroko Tetsuya was a quiet individual who preferred to be in the background, far far away from the limelight.

If he were to put it, in his standards, Kuroko Tetsuya wouldn't be fit to be prince. He was too invisible to be one.

_If you expect the unexpected, wouldn't it become the expected? _the gray-haired male asked with a frown on his face. He then shook his head and mentally kicked himself for being distracted by his thoughts. He and Kuroko Tetsuya were now at the school's music room which seemed to be as big as a small audio visual room. "Why are we here, Kuroko-kun?" he asked as he watched the bluenette approach the silky black grand piano at the center of the room.

"This is my most favourite place in school," Kuroko said, not really answering Haizaki's question directly. "The library pales in comparison with this room."

Curiousity roused, Haizaki sauntered forward and watched as Kuroko sat in front of the grand piano. "May I ask why is that?"

Kuroko smiled softly as he let his fingers glide over ivory keys, creating a soft melodious sound that immediately filled the room. "My mother used to play the piano for me and my cousin when we were just kids. She's always busy with work and stuff so when she gets the chance, she would play for us, especially me. She even taught me how to play it." The bluenette closed his eyes, trying to relive the fuzzy but nevertheless happy memories he had with his mother. "It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Because his eyes were focused on the piano, Kuroko didn't notice the look Haizaki was giving him. The gray-haired male sat there, totally astonished by the bluenette's smile. Something about that smile had Haizaki's heart pumping mad, making a huge part of him want to protect that smile and prevent anything, as in anything, from taking that smile away. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**Chapter Ten End**

* * *

*** **HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! *hearts*

~koichii


End file.
